JIDONG COLLECTION
by bydnunas
Summary: [IKON FIC!] Koleksi imajinasiku yang tertuang di lembar putih msw tentang dua bocah Kim; Jiwon dan Donghyuk. / Chapter 8 ; Moving Class! Sekolah yang Bobby tempati menggunakan prinsip perpindahan ruang belajar. Karena sebuah keisengan yang menjadi jembatan perkenalannya dengan Donghyuk / Boy love, cerita mainstream, creepy dll / mind to rnr?
1. Jealous 1

Tittle : Jealous

Length : 1/2 (Twoshoot)

Cast : Kim Donghyuk, Kim Jiwon, IKON members

Pairing : JiDong/JiHyuk/WonHyuk/WonDong/BobDong JiwonxDonghyuk!

Genres : hurt/comfort, romance, fluffy (semoga._.v)

Warning : creepy, cheesy, OOC, typo(s), its BOY LOVE guys!

Disclaimer : IKON members belong to the Almighty. But this story's plot are mine c:

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING ^O^

.

.

.

.

**.:: Jealous****©ArolinaR ::.**

**part 1**

Donghyuk keluar dari kamarnya –dengan Jinhwan dengan wajah ditekuk –atau kita bilang cemberut. Bibirnya mengerucut dan matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca; bisa saja mengeluarkan air mata kapanpun.

Diruang tengah Hanbin menyapanya, tapi tak diindahkan oleh lelaki bersuara unik itu. Berjalan melewati Hanbin yang berbalik melihat pundaknya. Hanbin diacuhkan. Sedikit penasaran; ia berlari kearah Donghyuk. "Wae?" Tanya Hanbin begitu sampai dihadapan Donghyuk –menghadang ruang jalannya Donghyuk. Sebagai leader, Hanbin tentu peduli pada tiap-tiap membernya.

Donghyuk hanya menjawab dengan gelengan lemah dan bergeser mencari ruang kosong untuk dirinya berjalan. Tujuannya adalah kedapur. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan didapur. Membelah pergelangan tangannya karena dirasuki rasa cemburu yang membara. Uh, bukan cemburu, mari kita katakan ia sedang marah; pada kekasihnya.

Hanbin hanya dapat membiarkan jika membernya sudah seperti itu. Ia berjalan pergi tak menghiraukan Donghyuk lagi.

.

Didapur, Donghyuk bertemu dengan Yunhyung dan Chanwoo yang sedang asik mengobrol dimeja makan. Tak menghiraukan hyung dan dongsaengnya, Donghyuk berjalan layaknya zombie melewati mereka berdua yang menatap heran pada Donghyuk.

Yunhyung dan Chanwoo saling berpandangan dengan mata mereka seakan berbicara –bertanya 'kenapa' dan kemudian keduanya mengangkat bahu mereka masing-masing.

Donghyuk berjalan menuju bar dapur ini. Tangan kanannya meraih gelas yang berada dirak atas dan membawanya kebawah dispenser. Membuka jalan masuk air didispenser menggunakan tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang gelas menadahi air yang keluar.

**KLEK**

Tak sadar karena lamunannya, gelas yang ia pegang dipenuhi air bahkan sampai bercecer dilantai, ia sadar juga karena Junhoe yang menutup jalannya air didispenser dan menarik tangan Donghyuk untuk mengahadapnya.

Mata Junhoe langsung menatap wajah Donghyuk intens. "Wae?" Tanyanya pada lelaki yang satu umuran dengannya itu. Donghyuk lagi-lagi menggeleng lemah dan berjalan melewati Junhoe. Tidak, tangan Junhoe yang memegang tangan Donghyuk menahannya. Donghyuk membrontak agar tangan kirinya yang Junhoe pegang terlepas; namun nihil. Pikirannya sedang kacau dan dia dalam mood yang kelewat buruk membuatnya lemas.

Dengan tatapan memelas yang ia berikan pada Junhoe, Junhoe baru melepaskannya dan membiarkan Donghyuk pergi.

Donghyuk kembali kekamarnya dengan membawa gelas ditangannya yang belum sempat ia minum. Diletakkannya gelas berisi air itu kenakas disebelah ranjangnya. Sedang dirinya merangkak menuju ranjangnya dan duduk menekuk lututnya dengan bersandar didinding.

Matanya menatap lurus kedepan. Bibirnya mulai bergetar; dan mata sipitnya mulai berair. Tidak! Dia lelaki, dia tidak boleh menangis. Apa-apaan dia tidak boleh cengeng. Sekuat tenaga ia mengeram menahan tangisnya. Menutup mata dan menarik napas panjang. Sekiranya itu yang ia lakukan agar tangisnya tidak pecah.

Melakukan hal diatas sepuluh menit dan meminum airnya. Berikutnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur siang. Tubuhnya lelah, tapi hatinya lebih lelah.

* * *

**Jealous / part 1**

* * *

"Kau tahu Donghyuk kenapa, Junhoe-ya?" Hanbin bertanya pada Junhoe yang sedang duduk disofa ruang tengah dengan ekspresi cemas terpasang diwajah tampannya. Junhoe hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Hanbin.

Yang dijawab hanya dengan anggukkan membuat Hanbin berdecak sebal. Pasalnya hari ini sudah empat kali ia bertanya pada member dan dijawab gelengan. Hanya gelengan. Uh, hati Hanbin cukup sabar untung saja.

"Bukankah tadi pagi kalian berdua didalam kamarnya?" Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Hanbin membuat Junhoe memutar kepalanya kearah Hanbin. Wajah cemasnya berubah kesal. Wajah itu seakan berkata; kau berisik hyung. Ya, begitulah. Apalagi Junhoe cukup kurang ajar kan.

Tak ada jawaban keluar dari mulut Junhoe. "Jinhwan hyung!" Hanbin memanggil Jinhwan yang ia lihat sedang bermain dengan ponselnya dibalkon ruang tengah. Yang dipanggil pun mendekat. "Wae?"

"Kau tahu Donghyuk kenapa?" Hanbin cukup penasaran dengan 'ada apa pada Donghyuk –karena tak terlihat sejak tadi siang ia bertemu dan wajah Donghyuk yang terlihat sangat sedih menjadi faktor lain ia menumbuhkan rasa khawatirnya'. "Molayo. Junhoe-ya kau yang bersamanya kan tadi pagi?" Jinhwan menatap Junhoe lekat. Yang ditatap sejak tadi hanya melamun dengan wajahnya kembali cemas. Dengan pertanyaan mat-hyung tersebut, Junhoe mendelikkan matanya pada Jinhwan. "Aku sedang berpikir hyung. Rasanya selama dengannya aku tidak berbuat apapun yang menyebalkan.."

Kediaman Junhoe sejak tadi ternyata karena dia sedang berpikir apa yang dia lakukan saat bersama Donghyuk tadi pagi sampai membuat Donghyuk menjadi pendiam setelah ia meninggalkannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan dikamar tadi pagi?" Wajah Hanbin menjadi serius lebih dari sebelumnya. Junhoe terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum kemudian menjawab;

"Aku tiduran diranjang Jinhwan hyung sambil memainkan ponselku. Sedang Donghyuk diranjangnya menatap lekat pada laptopnya." Jinhwan sedikit menimbang. Tak ada yang salah; ah, sprai ranjangnya lepas dari tempatnya karena Junhoe; itu yang salah. Tidak, bukan masalahnya. "Kau tidak berkata yang aneh-aneh kan, Jun?" Jinhwan membenarkan posisinya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada –posisinya ia berdiri dihadapan Junhoe dan Hanbin berada disebelah Junhoe –disofa.

Junhoe menggeleng. "Kami diam satu sama lain. Ah, Donghyuk memakai headset-nya."

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanya Hanbin.

"Mola. Aku tidak melihat apa yang sedang dia lihat dilaptopnya.."

"Sama sekali?"

Junhoe mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Mungkin dia menonton film sad." Jinhwan mengimbuh dengan yang ia pikirkan. "Atau video call dengan ibunya?" Junhoe menebak.

"Apa dia bicara?" Hanbin mengintrupsi dan Junhoe tersenyum bodoh yang dilanjutkan menggeleng. "Lalu apa?"

* * *

**Jealous / part 1**

* * *

Jiwon baru pulang dari YG building setelah merayakan rilis single dengan salah satu seniornya di YG. Ini sudah tiga hari sejak ia pergi dan dirinya tentu sudah sangat merindukan terkasihnya didorm.

"Anyeonggggg" Jiwon berteriak keras menyalami member IKON yang sedang menikmati sarapan mereka dimeja makan. Kecuali Junhoe dan satu orang yang sedang dalam mood down –Donghyuk semua terlihat excited menerima kedatangan Jiwon. Kenapa Junhoe tidak? Itu karena dia yang membukakan pintu dorm tadi.

Donghyuk tak mau menadahkan wajahnya sekedar untuk melihat Jiwon. Kepalanya ia tundukkan dalam melihat pahanya.

**SREKK**

Berikutnya Donghyuk berdiri dan meninggalkan meja makan. Semua mata tertuju pada bocah Kim itu. Sang kekasih yang baru pulangpun ikut menatapnya yang berjalan kearahnya. Alih-alih mungkin akan memeluknya menyalurkan rindu, Jiwon membuka lengannya siap menerima pelukkan. Tapi sayang, Donghyuk melewatinya cepat.

"D-dia kenapa?" Perasaan Jiwon mendadak tidak enak. Apalagi wajah Donghyuk yang ia lihat tadi terlihat kecut.

Junhoe menepuk pundak Jiwon. "Dia seperti itu sejak kemarin siang. Aku juga tidak tahu,"

Mata Jiwon mengedar kemember lain –selain Junhoe menuntut jawaban. Dan yang dituntut jawaban hanya mengangkat bahunya tak tahu.

Jiwon yang mendadak kalap langsung berlari menuju kamar Donghyuk. Langkahnya yang panjang berhasil menyahut tangan Donghyuk yang hendak memutar knop pintu kamarnya. Jiwon menggenggam tangan Donghyuk dan mata sipit lelaki bergigi kelinci itu ia gunakan untuk menatap sang kekasih dengan lekat.

Donghyuk hanya dapat menghela napas mendapat perlakuan seperti itu oleh kekasihnya. Ya, mereka sepasang kekasih.

Ingin Donghyuk mendorong tubuh sang kekasih dan bergegas masuk kedalam kamarnya kemudian ia kunci. Tapi nihil, Jiwon kini menggenggam tangannya erat; sambil penuh cinta menatapnya.

Takut-takut Donghyuk melihat kewajah Jiwon. CHA!

Hanya sekejap, ia membuang muka dari Jiwon. "W-wae? Kau tidak merindukanku?"

Persetan, rasa rindu seorang Kim Donghyuk pada kekasih dihadapannya ini sudah membuncah. Tapi hatinya sakit mengingat kekasihnya yang...

"H-hyung lepaskan—" Mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jiwon tapi belum sempat ia lepas, bibir Jiwon menyapu bibirnya. Kaget. Itulah yang dirasa Donghyuk sekarang; pupil matanya melebar. Bukan karena ini ciuman pertama mereka; hanya saja Jiwon melakukannya tiba-tiba.

Tak terbendung lagi, saat Jiwon melumat bibir tipis Donghyuk, ia merasa pipinya dijatuhi liquid bening. Shit! Apa kekasihnya menangis?

"...m-mianhe!" Jiwon melepas genggaman tangannya ditanagn Donghyuk. Hal ini Donghyuk gunakan untuk pergi dari hadapan Jiwon; masuk kedalam kamar dan menguncinya. Uh, dia akan minta maaf pada Jinhwan nanti. "Donghyuk-ah!" Tak sempat Jiwon meraih tangan sang kekasih lagi, pintu sudah tertutup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunhyung menghampiri Jiwon yang sedang duduk risau dibalkon. Ini lewat satu jam sejak kepulangannya tadi. "Kau kenapa, Kim?" Tanya Yunhyung setelah mendapat duduk disebelah Jiwon.

"Apa aku keterlaluan?" Jiwon yang sedang menadah dagunya dengan tangan kanan; mengubah posenya dengan duduk tegak menatap Yunhyung. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku menciumnya tiba-tiba,"

"Bukankah itu sudah sering?"

Jiwon tersenyum kecil mengingat ia yang nakal suka mencuri cium dibibir pulm sang kekasih, "Dia menangis," Wajah yang tadi menyungging senyum kecil kini berubah kembali dengan raut sedih.

"Berarti kau keterlaluan. Kau menggigit bibirnya?" Jiwon menggeleng. Yunhyung menghembus napasnya, "Sejak kemarin dia menjadi pendiam,"

"Kenapa?"

"Tak ada yang tahu. Jinhwan hyung sudah menanyakannya, tapi dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengatakan tidak papa."

* * *

**Jealous / part 1**

* * *

Malamnya Jiwon sudah meminta bantuan Jinhwan agar bagaimanapun caranya ia bisa masuk kedalam kamar Donghyuk dan Jinhwan demi berbicara pada sang kekasihnya yang sedang murung –marah tanpa ada yang tahu sebabnya itu. Lagipula Jiwon memang sudah sangat merindukan sang kekasih, ia butuh waktu berduaan dengan kekasihnya; tapi malah yang terjadi kekasihnya seperti itu; dia khawatir.

Malam makin larut dengan Donghyuk tak sedikitpun keluar dari kamarnya –bahkan tanda-tanda keluarpun tak ada.

Ini pukul 9. Jiwon memutuskan sekarang untuk melakukannya. "Jinan hyung!" Teriaknya diruang tengah. Jinhwan meliriknya sebentar seblum bergumam 'arraseo'.

Berada didepan pintu kamar Jinhwan. Jinhwan mengetuk pintu dan Jiwon bersembunyi menempel dinding. "Donghyuk-ah... buka pintunya! Hyung ingin masuk..."

Tak ada tanda-tanda orang yang mendekati pintu yang ia ketuk, Jinhwan kembali membuka mulut. "Hyung mengantuk, Donghyuk-ah, bukakan, ne?!"

C**KLEKKK**

Tanpa suara langkah kaki orang yang mendekat, Donghyuk membukakannya dan menghiraukan sama sekali ia langsung kembali menuju ranjangnya. Sampai tak sadar yang masuk bukanlah hyung bertubuh mungil yang imut melainkan...

...Jiwon.

Wajah Donghyuk berubah bingung dan –agak takut melihat Jiwon yang masuk bukannya Jinhwan. "M-mana Jinhwan hyung?"

"MIANHE DONGHYUK-AH! SEPERTINYA KALIAN PERLU BICARA!" Teriak Jinhwan dari luar kamar dan menguncinya dari luar –setelah mengambil yang tergantung dibolongan kunci dari dalam kamar.

Donghyuk menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Tubuhnya buru-buru ia rebahkan keranjangnya dan menghadapkan tubuhnya kedinding serta menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut tebalnya.

Jiwon menatap tubuh sang kekasih yang dibalut selimut tebal dengan raut wajah sedih. Dan dalam kepalanya bertanya-tanya 'kenapa'.

"Donghyuk-ah, wae geuraeyo?" Jiwon yang berdiri satu meter dari ranjang Donghyuk bertanya. Tentu saja pertanyaan yang Jiwon lontarkan bagai angin lalu bagi Donghyuk; tak diindahkannya sama sekali. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, sayang." Ucap Jiwon lembut. Dan masih tak ada respon dari orang yang diajaknya bicara.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau seperti ini. Apa kau marah karena aku meninggalkanmu cukup lama (hanya tiga hari sebenarnya)?" Mata Jiwon masih menatap lekat tubuh terbalut selimut itu.

"Donghyuk-ah jangan begini..." Jiwon berjongkok ditempatnya. Terlihat sangat menyedihkan memohon pada sang kekasih.

Donghyuk?

Tentu saja ia tidak tidur. Bahkan dia terus menahan air mata –agar tidak menetes saat mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Jiwon. Sungguh, Donghyuk juga sangat merindukan lelaki bergigi kelinci itu, tapi apa daya, hatinya terselimuti rasa marah dan kesal pada lelaki bermata sipit itu.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu,"

Setelah kalimat terakhir yang Jiwon katakan; ia diam. Tak ada satu katapun lagi yang ia lontarkan; dan memang Donghyuk tidak mendengarnya.

Dalam keheningan tigapuluh menit. Donghyuk mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya demi melihat Jiwon. Oh!

Matanya menangkap Jiwon yang berbaring meringkuk dilantai.

Dalam hatinya Donghyuk merutuk keras 'Jiwon bodoh! Kan bisa tidur diranjang Jinan hyung!' 'Dasar bodoh tidak peka!' 'Bukannya melihatku dan memelukku malah tertidur?!' 'Bodoh!'

Ia pun memutuskan mendekat ketubuh sang kekasih yang terbaring itu. Dalam waktu tiga puluh menit dan sang kekasih tertidur? Itu artinya Jiwon lelah kan? Dan Donghyuk malah... sedikit rasa bersalah bersarang dihatinya kini.

Berjongkok tepat didepan wajah Jiwon; menatap wajah yang tertidur itu lekat. Tangannya seperti tersihir terangkat untuk membelai pipi tirus sang kekasih.

**GREPP**

Mata Donghyuk terbelak. Tangan Jiwon menangkap tangannya yang sedeng berada dipipinya?! Hei, itu artinya Jiwon tidak tidur?

Tidak?

Iya?

Jiwon tersenyum lembut pada Donghyuk dengan mata sipitnya yang hanya terbuka sebelah.

"Jangan tidur disini," Donghyuk menarik tangannya yang Jiwon pegang dan berdiri dari jongkoknya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu untuk sekedar kedapur mengambil air.

Oh shit! Knop pintu telah diputar dan pintu tak terbuka. Jangan lupakan kunci yang seharusnya menggantung ditempatnya menghilang. Terkunci dari luar, kan?!

Jiwon yang mendudukkan tubuhnya hanya memperhatikan pergerakkan kekasihnya yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Oh ayolah! Jiwon ingin memeluknya.

Jiwon pun berdiri dan menghampiri Donghyuk yang kini berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Memblok jalan Donghyuk menuju ranjang. "Katakan padaku, kau kenapa?"

Donghyuk tak membiarkan matanya berkontak langsung dengan mata Jiwon atau pertahananya akan runtuh begitu saja. Ia memilih memandang kaos yang Jiwon kenakan. "G-gwanchana"

"Bohong."

"Hyung aku mengantuk"

"Katakan dulu semuanya"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang perlu kukatakan"

**GREPPP**

Jiwon langsung memeluk tubuh Donghyuk dengan erat. Menyalurkan rasa rindunya pada sang kekasih karena tiga hari tak bertemu. Donghyuk hanya diam dan menerimanya; bohong jika ia tidak menyukai pelukan ini. Dia juga sangat menginginkannya, tbh.

**TBC/END?**

* * *

**JIDONG COLECTION~ isinya bakal jidong doang kok wkwkwk. dari yang oneshoot atau twoshoot bakal di update disini hhihii.  
**

**ini cerita pertama. aku tahu ini creepy gak ketulungan /\ datar banget kan ceritanya? masa isinya donghyuk yang marah tanpa ada yang tahu sebabnya/?. atau ada kah readers (yang baca) yang nebak-nebak alasan donghyuk marah dan cemberut terus gitu? wkwkwk. kenapa cobaak? ckck...**

**ini kelanjutannya tergantung ada atau gak nya yang minat wkwk. lihat seberapa banyak yang pengen cerita ini berlanjut. kalau memuaskan, pasti aku lanjut kok :)**

**okeh, sekian cuap-cuapnya, terakhir,**

**Review?**


	2. Jealous 2

Jealous 2/2

a/n : cerita ini murni keluar dari otak sangklek aku :3 kesamaan nama, tempat, produk, inspirasi/? tidak disengaja~

* * *

Donghyuk tak membiarkan matanya berkontak langsung dengan mata Jiwon atau pertahananya akan runtuh begitu saja. Ia memilih memandang kaos yang Jiwon kenakan. "G-gwanchana"

"Bohong."

"Hyung aku mengantuk"

"Katakan dulu semuanya"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang perlu kukatakan"

**GREPPP**

Jiwon langsung memeluk tubuh Donghyuk dengan erat. Menyalurkan rasa rindunya pada sang kekasih karena tiga hari tak bertemu. Donghyuk hanya diam dan menerimanya; bohong jika ia tidak menyukai pelukan ini. Dia juga sangat menginginkannya, tbh.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

HAPPY READING ^O^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.: Jealous©ArolinaR :. **

**part 2**

"Aku sangat merindukanmu..." Lirih Jiwon tulus. Donghyuk tak bergeming hanya diam dipeluk sang kekasih. Ia juga ingin melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Jiwon, tapi ia urungkan karena... dia marah pada lelaki bergigi kelinci itu.

Dalam posisi seperti itu dimakan keheningan selama beberapa menit. Jiwon melepas pelukannya. Tangan kanan miliknya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan kiri Donghyuk. "Mianhe soal tadi siang. Itu karena aku sangat merindukanmu,"

Donghyuk bisa merasakan ketulusan Jiwon saat mengatakannya. Tapi mencibir dengan membuang muka dan memasang wajah judesnya. "Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

Ini dia yang Donghyuk harus tutupi. Walaupun ia sangat merindukan sang kekasih, tapi hatinya yang sakit hingga egonya terus memerintah dirinya untuk marah pada lelaki bermarga sama dengannya itu.

Diam dalam posisinya. Donghyuk tak kunjung menjawab; padahal Jiwon sudah menunggu jawaban dari kekasih manisnya itu. "K-kau kenapa sih?" Akhirnya Jiwon mulai jera.

Dia baru pulang dari shooting MV bersama seniornya; Masta Wu dan Dok2 selama tiga hari. Dan selama tiga hari itu dia cukup menderita karena menahan rasa rindunya pada sang kekasih. Dan sangat menyedihkan, saat pulang ia malah disuguhi kekasihnya yang terus memasang wajah marah –yang dia tidak tahu kenapa alasan sang kekasih marah. Apa karena dirinya atau bukan.

"Donghyuk-ah..." Melas Jiwon menggoyah tangan Donghyuk yang berada digenggamannya.

"Aku...selama tiga hari menahan rasa rinduku padamu. Dan begitu aku pulang kau seperti ini?! Marah tanpa sebab?!" Bukan teriakan yang Jiwon layangkan. Hanya nada penekanan ditiap akhir kalimatnya.

"K-kau merindukanku selama tiga hari?" Akhirnya Donghyuk membuka mulut. Jiwon menganggukinya. "Gotjimal,"

Mata sipit Jiwon melebar sebisanya. "Aku tersiksa merindukanmu, asal kau tahu." Jiwon meyakinkan sang kekasih.

"Bukankah kau asik dikerubungi nuna-nuna bertubuh sexy yang berpakaian minim itu?! Hah, mana mungkin kau merindukanku... bahkan mungkin kau melupakanku, kan?!" Donghyuk berbicara mencibir. Jiwon mulai mengeram. Apa Donghyuk meragukannya saat ini? Oh tidak, hati Jiwon berdenyit. "K-kau meragukanku?" Jiwon bertanya menantang.

"Bukankah kau melupakanku saat bersama nuna-nuna sexy itu?!"

"Donghyuk-ah!"

"Hah, berbohong merindukanku. Kau bahkan sangat menikmati momentmu dengan nuna-nuna sexy itu. Dasar pembual..." Donghyuk memutar matanya. Okeh, apa karakter Donghyuk terlalu sangar disini? Dia terlalu berani pada kekasihnya itu, ya. Karena hatinya sudah sangat sakit melihat Jiwon yang dekat-dekat dengan nuna-nuna sexy itu. Apalagi, Jiwon melihatnya, uh menjijikan untuk mengatakannya; buah dada yang neyumbul dari tempatnya dikurung. Ah, Donghyuk ingin muntah mengingatnya. Dan kekasihnya Jiwon menatap benda tersebut?! WTF.

**GREPPP**

Jiwon malah memeluk tubuh sang kekasih sekali lagi. "Kau satu-satunya Donggu-ya. Aku sangat mencintaimu, okeh, selain orangtuaku; kau yang paling kucintai. Mau bagaimanapun, berapapun sesexy apapun wanita disekelilingku, tak sedikitpun hatiku tergoyah. Hati ini hanya milikmu, Kim. Kumohon percayalah!"

Mendengar yang Jiwon katakan, hati Donghyuk sedikit tenang. Baiklah, memang yang ia marahi sang kekasih yang menatap ingin pada benda milik nuna-nuna itu, yah, payudaranya. Ugh, Donghyuk benar-benar ingin meninju laptopnya saat melihat MV tersebut kemarin.

"Jeongmalyo?" Pertanyaan barusan dijawab anggukan tegas dari Jiwon yang masih memeluk tubuh Donghyuk. "Jinja jinja?" Sepertinya Donghyuk masih kurang yakin.

Jiwon melepas pelukannya pada tubuh sang kekasih. Kedua tangannya bertaut dengan kedua tangan Donghyuk; mata Jiwon menatap lekat dikedua bola mata Donghyuk. "Kau tidak melihatnya? Ketulusan dimataku?"

Donghyuk juga menatap dimata sipit Jiwon. "Apa perlu kubelah dadaku agar kau percaya; dalam hatiku hanya ada dirimu –ohh tidak, umma appa."

"Ya! kau akan mati!" Donghyuk berkata takut.

"Makanya..."

"Nee, aku percaya. Tapi aku tetap marah padamu!" Masih bersikeukeuh mengatakan marahnya pada Jiwon; Donghyuk melepaskan tangannya yang berada ditangan Jiwon. Ia berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan duduk disana.

"Wae?" Jiwon mengikuti Donghyuk dan duduk disebelahnya.

Sebelum menjawab, mata yang tak beda jauh sipitnya dengan Jiwon itu menatap lekat Jiwon, "Pertama, kau tidak menelponku!"

"Aku sibuk disana..."

"Dengan nuna-nuna itu?" Tanya Donghyuk berlirih.

"Sudah kukatakan, mana mungkin aku... oh, bahkan disana aku bingung sendiri, sayang. Sekelilingku gadis-gadis berpakaian minim yang membuatku ingin muntah melihatnya; aku lebih suka melihatmu yang half-naked asal kau tahu."

"Ya!" Donghyuk bersemu mendengar kalimat akhir perkataan Jiwon tadi. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

"Sebelum giliranku, aku menyendiri; memikirkanmu dan bermain ponsel,"

"Kau bilang sibuk?"

"Yakan disana bising, sulit jika aku menelponmu. Yang aku lakukan dengan ponselku juga melihat-lihat selcamu yang ada diponselku."

"Kedua, kau tidak mengirimiku pesan..."

"Mianhe TT"

"Wae?"

"Geunyang. Jika aku mengirimimu pesan dan bercakap lewat pesan, aku semakin merindukanmu dan ingin berlari pulang kedorm lalu memelukmu yang paling kurindukan."

"Bohong..."

Jiwon menatap heran pada kekasihnya. Sungguh, sisi lain Donghyuk yang didepannya saat ini jarang keluar dan sekalinya keluar; skak mat bagi Jiwon.

"Yang paling kau rindukan bumonim-mu kan?" Donghyuk mulai menghangat; ia memberi senyum pada Jiwon. Jiwon pun melepasakan ketegangannya sedikit demi sedikit karena berhadapan dengan kekasihnya yang –sedikit sangar malam ini. Jiwon mengangguk.

"Ketiga..." Masih belum selesai, Donghyuk kembali memasang mimik serius. "Kenapa matamu terbuka lebar menatapnya? Aishh menjijikan"

Jiwon tersenyum mendengar penuturan sang kekasih. Dari semuanya diatas; Jiwon sadar, sang kekasih seperti ini karena ia sangat merindukannya juga cemburu padanya –yang dilokasi shooting terdapat nuna-nuna sexy; atau kata lainnya; Donghyuk tak mau kehilangan Jiwon –yang mungkin saja tergoda nuna-nuna sexy disana.

"Itu tuntutan." Jawabnya kalem.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya?" Desak Donghyuk. Helaan napas berat mulai Jiwon keluarkan. "Bukankah aku bilang aku ingin muntah?"

Donghyuk diam tak menjawab. "Sudah kesalnya?" Tanya Jiwon.

**.**

"Aku merindukanmu..." Ucapan inilah yang Jiwon tunggu keluar dari mulut lelaki yang ia cintai itu. Jiwon tersenyum lebar –hingga mata sipitnya terpejam. Donghyuk mengucapkan hal tersebut dengan memandang kearah lain tak sedikitpun melirik bocah Kim disebelahnya itu.

"Nadooooo~" Kelakuan Jiwon bukalah hal yang asing. Bocah hyper ini langsung menubruk tubuh Donghyuk untuk ia peluk. Donghyuk yang merindukan Jiwon pun balik memeluk Jiwon dengan erat.

**.**

"Jadi kau marah setelah melihat MV-nya?" Jiwon bertanya pada sang kekasih yang berada dipelukannya saat ini. Dua Kim sepasang kekasih itu memutuskan untuk tidur bersama. Yah, hanya tidur bersama dalam satu ranjang. Hanya tidur, sungguh! Tapi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu berbaring diatas ranjang sempit ini dengan tubuh saling menempel –berpelukkan, kedua insan Tuhan itu belum juga tidur. Mereka melepas rindu; bercerita ini-itu.

Donghyuk mengangguk atas pertanyaan Jiwon. "Begitu MV itu keluar, aku langsung melihatnya hyung. Dan... ugh!"

"Kau cemburu karena aku melihat payudara nuna itu?" Kali ini diangguki lagi oleh Donghyuk.

"Ah selain itu. Disana nuna-nunanya sexy semua... menyebalkan sekali." Sunggut Donghyuk dengan mimik yang dibuat sekesal mungkin. Ekspresinya begitu imut membuat Jiwon gemas dan

**CHUU**

Mengecup singkat bibir tipis Donghyuk. Posisi mereka yang menempel namun berhadapan itu membuat Jiwon melakukan hal tersebut dengan sangat mudah.

"Aku sama sekali tidak meliriknya. Dihati dan kepalaku hanya ada dirimu, sayang."

"Jinja?"

"Uhmm." Jiwon mengiyakan. "Ah, aku tampan kan?"

Donghyuk tak menjawab. "Ya! Aku tampankan di MV itu?"

"Hmmm," masih belum menjawab, Donghyuk bergumam. "Sedikit..."

"Wae? Kenapa sedikit?"

"Kenapa harus tampan disekitar nuna-nuna itu. Aishhh, tebar pesona saja. Kau sama sekali tidak tampan Kim!" Donghyuk mulai bertingkah menyebalkan lagi. Hihihii, sepertinya hanya akting semata.

"Geurae? Dibanding Masta hyung dan Dok2 sunbaenim, siapa yang paling tampan?"

"Hmmm," Donghyuk bergumam memikirkannya. "Tidak ada."

"Ne?"

"Ada seseorang yang paling tampan menurutku. Uhm sedikit mirip Bobby sih..."

"... Namanya Kim Jiwon,"

Cengiran lebar terpasang diwajah tampan Jiwon. Dia mengeratkan tautannya pada Donghyuk; memeluknya lebih erat.

"Kim Donghyuk yang paling kucinta... ayo tidur!"

"Hmmm, Kim Jiwon yang paling tampan dan Donghyuk cinta... ayo tidur!"

Dengan posisi seperti itu; berpelukan –berhadapan diatas ranjang; kedua Kim itu mulai memejamkan mata mereka dengan senyum berkembang diwajah masing-masing. Dan suasana berubah seperti dalam anime romance saat sepasang kekasih berduaan merajut kasih; kelopak bunga sakura bertebaran disekeliling mereka. Betapa indah!

**END**

* * *

ada yang mau bunuh author-nyaa? wkwkwk ini gak layak publish banget deh beneran /.\ datar sedatar muka junhoeeeeeeeeee _ eunghhh jadi mv come here menginspirasi banget waktu pertama nontonnya ;-; yang temen aku gedeg ke bobby karena lihatin 'itu' yang aku senyum-senyum langsung terbayang buat Jidong /

geez bagaimanapun, karena ceritanya udah kadung/? dipublish, bisa kasih aku testimoni? saran, kritik diterima dengan lapang dada koq! ayooo jangan sungkan mengkritik cerita ini (karena aku tahu ini suck banget )

buat yang udah review di part satu,

**dhedethea524, lighteyes012, fantaosticpanda, choco jin, ayumKim, E12i07G07W05, Guest**

te**r**imakasih banyak *hugs* setiap review selalu jadi obat penyemangat tiap nulis ^_^ (ayo kita sebarkan virus jidong di ffnet kkk)

ohya, ini kan koleksi, jadi bakal ada update-an lagi kok buat cerita yang lain, sebenarnya aku mau buat oneshoot aja untuk yang ini; tapi takut kepanjangan terus jatohnya ngebosenin (emang dasarnya ngebosenin elah -_-)

yaudah, sampai ketemu dicerita selanjutnya yaa hehehehheee, yeorobun saranghaeeee *tebar confetti*

do review, follow, favorite, i'm so appreciate it, so much! tq mwahhh :*


	3. My Type

Title : My Type

Length(s) : 1/1 (One Shot 2,5k words)

Cast(s) : Kim Hanbin, Kim Donghyuk, Kim Jiwon

Pairing(s) : BinDong, JiDong. Donghyuk!bottom

Genre(s) : Fluffy (semoga._.)

Warning(s) : creepy, cheesy, OOC (kayanya._.), typo(s), its BOY LOVE guys!

Disclaimer(s) : IKON members belong to the Almighty. But this story plots are mine c:

.

.

.

.

During read this fic, please listen IKON-MY TYPE!

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

**MY TYPE©bydnunas **

"Jiwon hyung!" Hanbin memanggil Jiwon yang tengah bermain gitar dibalkon dorm. Jiwon yang sadar namanya terpanggil menoleh pada Hanbin—tentu dengan menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya memetik indah senar gitar.

"Ada apa, Hanbin-ah?" Tanya Jiwon saat Hanbin sampai dihadapannya. Hanbin memberi senyum aneh pada Jiwon yang membuat Jiwon agak waspada dengan Hanbin—yang mungkin akan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh padanya.

"Bisa membantuku?" Daripada melakukan hal aneh, Hanbin malah meminta bantuan pada Jiwon. Jiwon meletakkan gitar yang ia pangku sejak tadi ke ruang kosong bangku disebelahnya. "Bantu apa?"

Hanbin duduk disebelah Jiwon dan mengangkat kertas yang sejak tadi tersembunyi dibalik tubuhnya.

"Apa ini?" Kertas itu membuat Jiwon bertanya. Hanbin menyodorkan kertas ditangannya kepada Jiwon. "Lirik lagu?"

Hanbin mengangguk. Wajah Hanbin terlihat sumringah dengan senyum yang selalu mengembang dibibirnya.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu dengan ini?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting sih. Aku hanya minta pendapatmu saja, Hyung."

"Pendapat bagaimana?" Jiwon membuat gurat kurang paham.

"Menurutmu bagaimana lirik itu...?"

Hanbin yang bertanya dengan polosnya—sok polos membuat Jiwon terbahak sejurus Hanbin menanyakannya.

"Kau ini kan pakarnya hal seperti ini Hanbin-ah. Kenapa bertanya kepadaku?" Jiwon mengibas pelan kertas yang Hanbin tunjukkan padanya didepan wajah Hanbin. Membuat Hanbin berkedip beberapa kali sebentar.

"Akh hyung. Lihat saja dulu..." Hanbin memaksa Jiwon membaca tulisan dikertas tersebut.

_**Kau adalah tipeku**_  
_**Ketika aku melihatmu, aku begitu cemas ingin mendapatkanmu**_  
_**Aku memikirkanmu bahkan tepat sebelum aku pergi tidur**_

_**oh oh senyum lembutmu**_  
_**oh oh matamu ketika kau melihat ke arahku**_  
_**Tidak ada cacat di manapun**_  
_**Tidak ada waktu untuk bosan, kau sempurna**_

_**oh oh suara imut kamu**_  
_**oh oh kita semakin dekat**_  
_**Mengapa kau datang sekarang?**_  
_**Cinta akhirnya datang padaku**_

Jiwon tersenyum kecil membaca tiga bait lirik yang ditulis tangan oleh Hanbin dikertas ditangannya saat ini. Liriknya simpel dan begitu manis. Sarat akan pujian bagi sang terkasih yang baru datang kekehidupannya dan mencuri hatinya.

Jiwon memicingkan matanya meminta penjelasan pada Hanbin tentang maksud lirik lagu dikertas ditangannya saat ini. Maksudnya lirik lagu itu Hanbin peruntukkan siapa. Hanbin menyimpan senyumnya dalam-dalam.

Dengan tatapan yang Jiwon berikan pada Hanbin, Hanbin tahu benar maksudnya Jiwon bertanya 'untuk siapa lagu ini' tapi Hanbin membungkam mulutnya.

"Untuk siapa?" Jiwon langsung menanyakannya. Hanbin tak berhasil bertahan menahan senyumnya bahkan tawa gelinya.

Sebenarnya untuk siapa lagu itu Hanbin buat sudah jelas. Untuk Donghyuk. Rekan satu grupnya di IKON. Orang yang Hanbin suka terang-terangan. Orang yang Hanbin ajak kencan setiap akhir pekan. Orang yang selalu Hanbin perhatikan. Ah, orang yang selalu menganggap yang Hanbin lakukan padanya—Donghyuk-hanya sebuah hal biasa. Menganggap Hanbin main-main. Dan terus mengabaikan Hanbin haaa.

Dengan posisinya sebagai leader saja yang membuatnya bisa seenak jidat membuatnya bisa bersama Donghyuk lebih dekat. Dengan trik-triknya menyuruh Donghyuk berbuat ini-itu disekitarnya. Kekuasaan cukup kuat, kan?

"Donghyukie,"

Jiwon yang sebelumnya terlihat agak antusias, kini air mukanya berubah menjadi—agak-tak suka setelah tahu bahwa lagu dengan lirik begitu manis yang Hanbin buat itu untuk Donghyuk. Tak ada yang tahu dia juga menyukai Donghyuk kecuali dirinya sendiri dan Tuhan. Jiwon juga tahu leader timnya ini menyukai Donghyuk, tapi dirinya cukup senang saat tahu Hanbin diabaikan Donghyuk. Dan jelas sekali perasaan tak suka saat Hanbin mencoba untuk mendapatkan hati Donghyuk. Karena dirinya juga menyukai Donghyuk.

Kertas yang ditangan Jiwon sebelumnya kini berpindah kemeja dihadapan mereka berdua duduk saat ini. Jiwon menempatkan air mukanya dalam ekspresi biasa saja—mencoba tenang. "Aku lupa ada yang harus kulakukan. Aku pergi ya..." Hanya mengatakan demikian dan Jiwon meninggalkan Hanbin dibalkon dorm.

**MY TYPE©bydnunas **

Jiwon benar-benar pergi meninggalkan dorm. Ia pergi ke cafe tak jauh dari dorm. Duduk dimeja terpojok dan memesan Americano. Dimeja dihadapannya terdapat notebook dan pulpen miliknya. Serta juga, iphone miliknya yang disambung kabel earphone ketelinganya.

"Aku juga bisa membuat sesuatu untuk Donghyukie," Kilahnya sambil melepas earphone dari telinganya. Dirinya baru menyelesaikan beberapa bait lirik lagu untuk Donghyuk.

Jiwon belum pernah terbuka soal perasaannya terhadap seseorang. Menyukai Donghyuk ia simpan perasaan itu baik-baik didalam hatinya. Entah kenapa dia tidak ingin Donghyuk atau yang lainnya tahu tentang perasaannya ini sebelum waktunya yang tepat tiba. Ia masih mau menyimpannya sendiri didalam hatinya. Mencintai Donghyuk dalam hati.

Dengan mendapatkan Hanbin sebagai rivalnya dalam urusan perasaan, membuat Jiwon ingin maju menghadang Hanbin berduel mendapatkan Donghyuk. Huh. Memperebutkan Donghyuk bak Donghyuk adalah medali emas yang diperebutkan. Mata batinnya mendorongnya untuk melakukan pernyataan terang kepada Donghyuk dan semua orang tentang perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Jiwon menyembunyikan perasaannya selama ini bukan karena dia berpikir bahwa menyukai Donghyuk adalah hal yang salah. Yang Jiwon simpan rapat perasaannya karena masalah waktu. Waktu tentang mempersiapkan dirinya menjadi lelaki yang baik yang pantas mendapatkan Donghyuk. Untuk saat ini, dirinya belum cukup baik menrutnya.

Kembali kepada yang awal, bahwa karena Hanbin, ia takut kehilangan kesempatan mendapatkan Donghyuk—hanya karena waktu yang mengalahkannya. Dengan segenap rasa yang dimilikinya, Jiwon akan mulai menunjukkan rasa sukanya pada Donghyuk.

_**Kau adalah tipeku, kau adalah tipeku**_  
_**Bahkan jika kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa, aku punya perasaan**_  
_**Dari kepalamu sampai jari-jari kakimu, semuanya**_

Yang hanya dapat Jiwon tulis sejak menaruh duduk dikursi pelanggan dikafe ini. Ini baru lewat setengah jam, Jiwon bebas sore ini, dia bisa berlamaan ditempat ini kan.

Kembali Jiwon mengangkat pulpennya dan mulai menulis sesuatu dinotebooknya.

Dengan rangkaian kata yang ia tulis berdasar apapun yang ia pikirkan dikepalanya tentang Donghyuk, dirinya dan perasaannya. Hanya itu yang bisa ia buat menjadi rangkaian kata yang menjadi kalimat-kalimat yang akan dijadikannya lirik lagu yang akan ia –persembahkan untuk Donghyuk. Kesannya Jiwon meniru Hanbin? Bukan masalah~

_**Sepatu di bawah pergelangan kaki kurusmu**_  
_**Sebuah harmoni yang sempurna dengan kain jeans langsingmu**_  
_**Senyum mata malumu, ekspresi wajahmu saat kau bengong**_  
_**Semuanya terlihat begitu indah bagiku, itu membuat hatiku gemetaran**_  
_**Mengapa kau datang sekarang? Kau adalah tipeku**_

Jiwon tersenyum sendiri membaca tulisan yang ia tulis.

* * *

Hanbin merencanakan matang-matang tentang dirinya yang akan menyanyikan lagu yang ia buat untuk Donghyuk ditaman komplek sore nanti. Karena dia menyukai Donghyuk terang-terangan dengan semua member IKON tahu soal itu tak kerkecuali Donghyuk-pun, semua member tahu Hanbin mengajak Donghyuk bersepeda sore nanti mengelilingi komplek. Jiwon juga tahu hal itu. Dan Jiwon telah memikirkan cara agar dia bisa berada disana. Mengacau sekaligus mengutarakan perasaannya juga pada Donghyuk.

Pukul 4 Hanbin telah siap dengan penampilannya untuk keluar bersama Donghyuk bersepeda mengelilingi komplek dan sekedar bermain di taman komplek. Dengan sepedanya Hanbin tengah menunggu Donghyuk yang masih didalam—garasi-mengambil sepedanya.

Bersepeda berduaan mengelilingi komplek, wajah Hanbin tak lepasnya sumringah dengan bibir tersenyum merekah bahagia. Donghyuk juga tersenyum. Ia juga senang melakukan aktivitas bersepeda ini haha—bukan karena bersama Hanbin. Berbeda dengan Hanbin yang wajah sumringah bahagianya karena ia bisa berduaan bersama Donghyuk seperti ini.

Mengelilingi komplek selama 15 menit sampai mereka berdua tiba ditaman komplek. Hanbin dan Donghyuk menuntun sepeda mereka masing-masing menyusuri taman mencari bangku kosong ditaman ini.

Duduk berduaan menikmati semilir angin sore dan kesejukan taman disore hari sambil menyaksikan lalu lalang manusia yang bermain-main ditaman menghabiskan hari mereka. Hanbin terus-terusan mencuri pandang pada Donghyuk—yang dimata Hanbin—terlihat begitu sangat manis.

"Eumhh, Donghyuk-ah, kau mau Es Krim?" Hanbin bertanya kala matanya menangkap mata Donghyuk yang tengah memandang lurus ke stand Es Krim ditaman ini yang tengah dikerubungi bocah-bocah kecil yang kebetulan sedang berada ditaman menghabiskan waktu mereka.

Donghyuk menoleh, mendapati Hanbin yang menatapnya. Kemudian Donghyuk mengangguk. "Tunggu sini!" Hanbin dengan sigap berdiri dan berlalu meninggalkan Donghyuk hendak membelikannya Es Krim.

Donghyuk yang tengah sendirian ditinggalkan Hanbin yang pergi membelikannya Es Krim dikagetkan dengan seseorang yang datang dari belakangnya dan menutup matanya—menggunakan telapak tangan. "Siapa?!" Pekik Donghyuk agak keras.

Jauh disana, Hanbin tidak mendengarnya dan sibuk mengantri bersama anak-anak kecil yang ingin membeli Es Krim juga.

"Dongguuu yaaaa,"

Donghyuk meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan yang menutupi matanya. Mendengar panggilan itu, Donghyuk terkekeh. "Jiwon hyung!" Pekiknya tak kalah keras dengan yang sebelumnya.

Hanbin juga tak mendengarnya dan masih sibuk mengantri disana.

Iya itu Jiwon. Jiwon melepaskan tangannya yang menutupi mata Donghyuk dan berjalan memutari bangku mendapatkan duduk disebelah Donghyuk—bekas tempat Hanbin tadi.

"Sedang apa disini?" Donghyuk bertanya pada Jiwon.

"Mencari udara segar. Kau?" Balik tanya Jiwon pada Donghyuk.

"Bersepeda bersama Hanbin hyung dan mampir kesini."

Jiwon sudah tahu itu kok. Jiwon hanya basa-basi saja sok tidak tahu.

Jiwon menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda paham. "Mana Hanbin?" Tanyanya lagi. Ini juga basa-basi. Jiwon tahu—ia melihat Hanbin yang sedang menjulurkan uang ke penjual Es Krim disana—Hanbin sedang membelikan Es Krim untuk Donghyuk.

Mata sipit Jiwon menangkap gelagat serta ekspresi Hanbin yang terganggu karena kedatangannya. Tapi tetap, dimata Jiwon, Hanbin menunjukkan sisi cueknya atas kedatangan Jiwon diantara dirinya dan Donghyuk—bersikap normal. "Hyung!" Sapa Hanbin sampai dirinya berdiri tepat dihadapan Jiwon dan Donghyuk.

Kedua tangan Hanbin penuh memegang dua cup Es Krim yang baru ia beli untuk dirinya dan Donghyuk. Yang ditangan kanannya ia julurkan kepada Donghyuk, "Ini rasa cokelat," Dengan ceria Donghyuk menerimanya dan tak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih pada Hanbin.

"Hyung aku hanya beli dua. Untukku dan Donghyuk, kalau kau ingin, beli sendiri yach!" Goda Hanbin pada Jiwon. Hanbin mengambil duduk diruang kosong diantara Jiwon dan Donghyuk duduk. Hanbin mulai menyendok Es Krimnya. Begitupula Donghyuk.

Jiwon yang tidak memiliki Es Krim hanya diam menjadi penonton dua remaja yang seperti anak kecil; hidmat memakan Es Krim mereka.

Donghyuk yang sedang hidmat memakan Es Krimnya berhenti sejanak saat dirasa dirinya diperhatikan lekat oleh seseorang. Benar saja, saat Donghyuk menoleh kesebelah kanan dimana berada Hanbin dan Jiwon disana, ia menemukan Jiwon sedang menatap kearahnya.

Donghyuk tersenyum pada Jiwon sampai Jiwon tersadar ia tengah tertangkap basah sedang memerhatikan Donghyuk—oleh Donghyuk. Hanbin sih sibuk dengan Es Krim ditangannya.

"Hyung kau ingin Es Krim ya? Ini..." Donghyuk hendak menyendokkan Es Krim dicupnya untuk ia suapkan kepada Jiwon. Sampai Hanbin tiba-tiba memundurkan tubuhnya sehingga menghalangi ruang antara Donghyuk dan Jiwon. "Ani. Punyaku masih banyak. Ini hyung!" Bukannya sodoran sendok Es Krim Donghyuk yang melayang menuju mulut Jiwon, yang didapat ialah sendok Es Krim Hanbin, tak mau menolak, Jiwon membuka mulutnya. Toh jujur saja, ia juga ingin Es Krim itu.

**MY TYPE©bydnunas**

Sore inipun dihabiskan dengan sisa waktu sore yang ada bertiga. Hanbin dibuat kesal dalam hati atas kehadiran Jiwon. Tapi apa boleh buat, Hanbin hanya dapat menerimanya, Jiwon hyung kan?

Tak mau menunda yang sudah ia persiapkan sejak lama. Hanbin tak memandang ada Jiwon atau siapapun lah yang ada diantaranya dan Donghyuk. Hanbin akan menyanyikan lagu yang ia buat untuk Donghyuk sekaligus menyatakan perasaannya pada Donghyuk.

Membenarkan jaket yang ia gunakan sore ini. Mengatur suaranya dengan berdehem beberapa kali. Untung saja posisinya ia ditengah diantara Jiwon dan Donghyuk. Dengan Jiwon disebelah kanannya dan Donghyuk disebelah kiri.

Hanbin menyondongkan tubuhnya untuk agak menghadap kekiri. Sampai ia memungkinkan untuk melihat kewajah Donghyuk.

Awalnya, Hanbin hanya memamerkan senyumnya yang tampan. Dan senyuman yang ia pamerkan tersebut dibalas senyuman malu oleh Donghyuk.

Jiwon? Ohiya dia masih ditempatnya duduk diam, dia tahu rencana Hanbin dan tak mencoba untuk mengacaukannya. Dia malah penasaran bagaimana lagu itu. Pasalnya dia hanya melihat liriknya belum sampai mendengar Hanbin menyanyikannya.

"Donghyuk-ah..." Panggilan Hanbin itu menyapu telinga kedua manusia yang duduk dikedua sisinya. Yang disebelah kirinya, Donghyuk, menjawab dengan gumaman. Mengingat namanyalah yang Hanbin panggil.

**neoneun nae chwihyangjeogyeog nan neoreul bomyeon**  
**gajigo sipeoseo andari na**  
**jagi jeonkkajido saenggagi na**  
**pow**

_**(Kau adalah tipeku**_  
_**Ketika aku melihatmu, aku begitu cemas ingin mendapatkanmu**_  
_**Aku memikirkanmu bahkan tepat sebelum aku pergi tidur**_  
_**pow)**_

Tanpa keraguan Hanbin mengalunkan indah lagu yang ia buat dengan suara kecilnya. Lagu yang didedikasikannya untuk seorang yang ia suka—Donghyuk.

Sejenak Donghyuk seperti orang bingung melihat Hanbin yang tiba-tiba bernyanyi dengan gurat yang aneh yang seperti menunjukkan segala perasaan hatinya lewat lagu tersebut.

Dan diakhir bait yang Hanbin nyanyikan, matanya mencoba memberi wink untuk Donghyuk. Namnu gagal dengan kedua matanyalah yang teratup—bukannya salah satu saja.

Donghyuk mendelik kaget namun berikutnya tersenyum.

Kembali Hanbin membuka mulutnya melanjutkan lagunya,

**oh oh neoui ganyeorin miso**  
**oh oh nareul boneun nunbichdo**  
**heumjabeul dega eobseo**  
**hansido jiruhal teumi eobseo perfect**

_**(oh oh senyum lembutmu**_  
_**oh oh matamu ketika kau melihat ke arahku**_  
_**Tidak ada cacat di manapun**_  
_**Tidak ada waktu untuk bosan, kau sempurna)**_

Donghyuk dibuat tersipu oleh lagu yang Hanbin nyanyikan—yang Donghyuk rasa sepertinya lagu itu untuknya. Ok, dalam hal Hanbin menyukainya, Donghyuk tahu itu. Tapi Donghyuk terus menyangkalnya bahwa Hanbin hanya main-main. Tapi Hanbin melakukan ini.

**oh oh aegyo seokkin mogsori**  
**oh oh gakkawojineun uri**  
**wae ijeya natanasseo**  
**deudieo sarangi chajawasseo**

_**(oh oh suara imut kamu**_  
_**oh oh kita semakin dekat**_  
_**Mengapa kau datang sekarang?**_  
_**Cinta akhirnya datang padaku)**_

Ya Tuhan, Hanbin bahkan membuat tubuhnya menempel dengan Donghyuk saat ini. Donghyuk agak terlonjak dibuatnya, sejurus kemudian Hanbin merenggangkan dirinya dari Donghyuk. Memberi ruang kembali diantara mereka.

Hanbin menyelesaikan nanyiannya begitu saja, tapi tak lepas mata Donghyuk memberi tatapan pada dirinya. Tatapan tersipu dan kagum Donghyuk pada Hanbin. Serius, Hanbin dibuat malu juga akan hal itu. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan senyum yang terus mengembang dibibirnya.

**neoneun nae chwihyangjeogyeog nae chwihyangjeogyeog**  
**malhaji anhado neukkimi wa**  
**meoributeo balkkeutkkaji da**

_**(Kau adalah tipeku, kau adalah tipeku**_  
_**Bahkan jika kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa, aku punya perasaan**_  
_**Dari kepalamu sampai jari-jari kakimu, semuanya)**_

Suara yang tiba-tiba muncul, bukan asal yang jauh karena yang menyerukan orang yang berada tepet disebelah kanan Hanbin, Jiwon. Hanbin menoleh. Lagu yang Jiwon nanyikan sama dengan lagu yang Hanbin nyanyikan pula sebelumnya. Hanya saja lirik mereka berbeda.

Jelas Hanbin dapat melihat bahwa lagu tersebut Jiwon alunkan untuk Donghyuk. Mata Jiwon tak lepas menatap lelaki disebelah kiri Hanbin itu.

**ganeun balmog arae undonghwawa**  
**cheongsaeg seukinijinui wanbyeoghan johwa**  
**sujubeun nunuseumdo meong ttaerineun deuthan moseubdo**  
**yeppeugeman boigo gaseumi mag tteollyeo**  
**wae ijeya natanatni you're my chwihyangjeogyeog**

**_(Sepatu di bawah pergelangan kaki kurusmu_**  
**_Sebuah harmoni yang sempurna dengan kain jeans langsingmu_**  
**_Senyum mata malumu, ekspresi wajahmu saat kau bengong_**  
**_Semuanya terlihat begitu indah bagiku, itu membuat hatiku gemetaran_**  
**_Mengapa kau datang sekarang? Kau adalah tipeku)_**

Jiwon tak hanya bernyanyi iapun melakukan rap. Membuat Donghyuk terkesan dengan bagaimana Jiwon membawakan lagu itu dengan sangat _enjoy_.

"Apa kalian melakukan ini untukku?"

Pertanyaan Donghyuk membuat Hanbin terkejut bingung. Bagaimana dia bisa menjawabnya. Iya sih lagu yang ia persembahkan tadi memang untuk Donghyuk. Tapi ketika Jiwon juga mangambil andil dalam lagu ini... itu bukan yang sebenarnya.

Cengiran lebar Jiwon belum lepas dari ranahnya. Jiwon mengangguk. Membuat Hanbin mendelik gusar sejenak. Tak lama ia juga mengangguk. Pasrah mengiyakan.

"Terimakasiiiiiih. Lagunya sangat indah. Kalian hebatt!"

Konyol. Hanbin menyiapkan lagu ini khusus untuk Donghyuk. Demi menyampaikan perasaannya pada Donghyuk dengan benar. Kenapa Jiwon harus datang dan mengacaukannya sih?! Membuat jengkel saja.

Hanbin melengos saat membuang muka kearah Jiwon.

Rencananya gagal.

Siyalnya, Jiwon menyeringai senang melihat wajah kecewa dan putus asa Hanbin barusan. Hanbin makin dibuat jengkel olehnya.

Ok, Hanbin sadar sekarang. Jiwon mengganggunya saat ini karena dia punya alasan. Alasan bahwa perasaannya sama dengan Hanbin, menyukai Donghyuk.

Memori kepala Hanbin mengkilas balik beberapa hari kebelakang. Ia ingat saat timnya sedang berkumpul. Bagaimana Jiwon berlaku lembut dan memanjakan Donghyuk. Dia ingat tatapan penuh arti yang Jiwon berikan pada Donghyuk—tanpa Donghyuk dan lainnya sadari—hanya Hanbin yang melihat itu. Banyak hal kecil yang tersirat yang Jiwon lakukan pada Donghyuk dan disadari Hanbin. Bolehkan Hanbin berasmusi Jiwon menyukai Donghyuk. Ok,

Hanbin melirik Jiwon dengan tatapan menusuk. Jiwon membalas itu hanya dengan seringaian santai—mengacuhkan. Pembawaannya-Jiwon- memang selalu santai jadi hal ini pun ia anggap santai—padahal sangat mempengaruhi kesensitifan hatinya.

"Sudah sore, kita pulang?"

Pertanyaan barusan dari Donghyuk, membuat kedua lelaki didekatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya beberapa saat lalu—kembali ke Donghyuk. Kedua Kim –Hanbin dan Jiwon—mengagguk bersamaan.

**END**

* * *

Ini apaaaaaaaaaaa? yaampun aku gak bisa nahan buat gak bikin sesuatu dari lagu my type-nya ikon. kalau kata orang lagu ini kurang greged /.\ lah bagi aku ini lagu tuh bikin terbang uwoooo kimjiwon shake ma heartttt 5555555

sudahlah, ini yang berhasil diproduksi otak merahku hihihiii, kebangetan gak layak publish, tapi karena pengen publish ikon (habis udah lama outdate juga TT) jadilah publish ini hehehee

sukur deh kalau ada yang baca~ kalau gak ada juga sukur deh~ (katanya seringsering bersukur selagi hidup. biar berkah gitu hidupnya. jadi apa adanya musti kita sukurin ya kawan~ tapi bukan kalo temen kita kena musibah juga kita sukurin /plakkk/ apasih -_-)

ohiya, jidongnya kurang yaaa? iya maafin dakuuu. emang mentoknya gini doang. gak tahu juga kenapa hanbin mulu hanbin muluuu /.\ heee

ok, bagi yang udah baca, minta testimoninya ya, kritik saran dan unek-unek silahkan tulis dikotak review~

sekiannn, terimakasih :333


	4. Airplane 1

Title : Airplane

Length : 1/2 (two shoots)

Cast(s) : Kim Hanbin, Kim Donghyuk, Kim Jiwon

Pairing(s) : BinDong, JiDong!less (sorry._.v)

Genre(s) : Friendship

Warning(s) : bad fic, cheesy story, ooc, typo(s), fast plot, jidong!less, BOY LOVE

Disclaimer(s) : IKON members belong to the Almighty

.

.

.

.

Inspired by IKON mv's Airplane

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING BAEs~

.

.

.

.

Airplane©bydnunas **only for this fic!**

part 1

start...

* * *

Berlatarkan sore dengan langit senja yang khas serta sang surya yang telah menyembunyikan sebagian bulatannya diufuk barat, ketiga lelaki memakai seragam sekolahnya menikmati pemandangan sungai Han yang membentang dihadapan ketiganya. Jembatan yang mereka tepati saat ini pun ramai dilalulalangi manusia dengan aktifitas mereka masing-masing.

Ketiga lelaki itu menyandarkan tubuhnya dipembatas jembatan, ketiganya memandang kilauan dari pantulan sinar sang surya yang terpantul oleh air di sungai ini. Terlihat begitu indah.

Tepatnya waktu saat ini dikota ini, Seoul, pukul 5.50 sore. Matahari makin menenggelamkan sosoknya.

Angin sore menjemput malam dengan perubahan warna langit yang hendak mencapai gelapnya. Ketiga lelaki itu masih saja betah menempatkan diri mereka ditempatnya saat ini.

Sepertinya tidak juga,

"Sudah hampir gelap, ayo kita pulang!" Seseorang yang berada ditengah membuka mulutnya. Mengajak kedua lelaki dikanan dan kirinya untuk pulang.

"Haruskah kita pulang?" Lelaki disebelah kanan bertanya. Tag nama disergam sekolah yang ia kenakan, Kim Hanbin.

"Aihh~ kita makan malam dulu. Ugh?" Yang lain, yang belum membuka mulutnya ikut menimbrung. Lelaki yang berada ditengah menolehkan wajahnya pada lelaki itu, disebelah kirinya.

Senyuman terukir dibibir lelaki yang berada ditengah saat menolehkan wajahnya kesebelah kiri, "Jiwon kau tahu saja kalau aku lapar..." Kim Jiwon, lelaki yang berada disebelah kiri lelaki itu tersenyum membuat matanya terlihat hanya segaris, tertutup.

"Ayooo!" Hanbin berseru kemudian mengambil langkah mencari tempat untuk dituju agar mereka dapat makan malam bersama.

Tempat terdekat yang mereka capai disekitar sungai Han adalah restoran cepat saji, restoran yang terkenal dengan _icon _kakek tua berkacamata, _KF**C._ Ketiganya kini menududukkan diri mereka ditempat duduk setelah memesan pesanan mereka sebelumnya.

Tak selang lama mereka duduk disana, monitor disudut ruangan memunculkan nomer order mereka, Hanbin dan Jiwon berdiri hendak mengambil pesanan mereka bertiga.

"Hooo ayam super panasnya besar-besar!" Seru lelaki yang tertinggal dibangkunya saat Hanbin dan Jiwon pergi tadi dan kini telah kembali.

"Tentu saja," Kekeh Hanbin sambil mengambil duduk kembali kebangkunya semula.

"Ah, akan lebih enak jika dimakan pakai saus kan? Aku pergi dulu mengambilnya," Jiwon menggeleng, "Aku saja yang mengambilnya, Donghyuk-ah,"

"Begitu? Terimakasih Jiwon-ah," Senyuman manis lelaki yang bernama Donghyuk itu membuat kedua lelaki dikanan kirinya itu ikut tersenyum.

Jiwon pergi ke _counter _saus untuk mengambil bermacam-macam saus.

"Ini dia sausnya! Ayo kita makan!" Jiwon kembali dengan sepiring saus bermacam-macam rasa dan tingkat kepedasan ditangannya.

"Ayo makan!" Balas Hanbin dan Donghyuk bersamaan.

Ketiga lelaki berseragam sekolah itu memakan makanan dihadapan mereka sambil bergurau sesekali dan menyuapi satu sama lain juga sesekali. Terlihat betapa harmonis persahabatan mereka, bukan?

Ketiga lelaki itu, Kim Hanbin, Kim Donghyuk dan Kim Jiwon, sudah berteman lama sejak mereka dibangku JHS. Sampai saat ini, ketiganya sudah berteman selebihnya lima tahun—karena mereka tengah di SHS, tepatnya kelas 3. Selama lima tahun itu mereka—lebih sering habiskan bersama. Mereka sudah bak saudara satu sama lainnya.

Kim Hanbin, lelaki dengan wajah tampan namun terkesan arogan, karena wajahnya yang cukup terlihat seram saat diam—namun tetap tampan. Dia terlihat dingin dari luar. Saat kau tak mengenalnya lebih dekat, kau akan beranggapan dia benar-benar arogan dan dingin. Tapi saat kau mendapatkan tempat untuk dekat dengannya, kau akan tahu seberapa Hanbin begitu penyayang.

Hanbin merupakan sosok yang pendiam dan tertutup—karena _broken home_\- sebelum bertemu dengan Donghyuk lima tahun lalu. Sampai bertemu Donghyuk di JHS dan Donghyuk terus menghantui hari-harinya, Hanbin mulai membuka diri pada seseorang, seseorang yang mengatakan akan terus berada disisinya. Menemaninya dalam suka dan duka. Seseorang yang meminta dibagi semua keluhkesahnya, Kim Donghyuk. Mengatakan akan menjadi teman sejati Hanbin, lima tahun lalu.

Sampai setiap harinya mereka selalu bersama. Hanbin menyayangi Donghyuk. Kepribadian Donghyuk yang luar biasa membuat Hanbin menyukainya. Donghyuk itu tampan sekaligus manis. Donghyuk itu anak yang ceria. Donghyuk itu sangat baik. Hanbin senang bersamanya. Hanbin tak ingin jauh darinya.

Kim Jiwon, lelaki pindahan dari Amerika Serikat, anak yang ceroboh dan nakal. Anak yang dititipkan orang tuanya pada bibinya di Seoul yang tidak memiliki anak dan sangat menyayangi Jiwon. Keseringannya dimanja oleh kedua orangtuanya sejak kecil dan saudara-saudaranya karena dia begitu lucu—dan nakal sih—membuatnya agak melunjak, yah, menjadi anak yang nakal.

Dirinya mulai berubah kala Donghyuk mendekatinya, dan juga Hanbin. Jiwon mulai jarang membuat onar disekolahnya. Mendapat teman baru yang baik dan setia, Hanbin dan Donghyuk, Jiwon tak ingin kehilangan mereka berdua dengan mendapat _drop out_ karena ulahnya. Ia menajdi anak yang baik dan penurut sejak saat itu. Bersama Hanbin dan Donghyuk, Jiwon menjalani kehidupan normalnya dengan baik.

"Tanganmu belepotan Donghyuk-ah!" Hanbin menarik tisu dari wadahnya menggunakan tangan kanannya, tangan lainnya yang bebas menyekal tangan kanan Donghyuk. Dengan lembut ia membersihkan saus yang belepotan ditangan Donghyuk.

Jiwon hanya terkekeh melihat hal itu. Tapi berikutnya ia ikut mengambil tisu, "Mulutmu juga, sayang! Sini," Tangan kiri Jiwon meraih dagu Donghyuk dan kemudian tangan kanannya mengusap lembut disekitar mulut Donghyuk.

Bagi mereka berdua Donghyuk seperti emas, sangat berharga. Seseorang yang harus mereka lindungi dengan apapun asal ia bisa selalu bersamanya. Memiliki Donghyuk disisinya, itu yang mereka berdua agungkan.

"Sudah sudah!" Donghyuk merengek dan mengambil tisu dari tangan Jiwon. Ia mengusapkannya sendiri disekitar mulutnya. "Aku sudah besar, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri tahu!" Kesalnya kepada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Begitu? _Aiguuu" _Acakan sayang dirambut Donghyuk yang Hanbin layangkan membuat Donghyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Aiguuu_, imutnya!" Jiwon membuat gurat gemas menatap Donghyuk. Hal itu membuat Donghyuk makin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan hal itu membuat Hanbin dan Jiwon terkekeh besama.

* * *

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, Donghyuk-ah?"

"Tentu tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu, Hanbin."

"Jadilah pacarku!"

"Jangan merusak persahabatan kita dengan hal seperti itu, Hanbin... aku tak mau kehilangan dirimu."

"Kalau begitu jadi pacarku!"

"Aku... tak mau kehilanganmu. Apa kau tidak mengerti? Cukup berada disisiku, Hanbin. Kita sahabat,"

_Baik jika itu yang kau mau..._

* * *

Donghyuk yang ceria akan lebih ceria saat bersama Jiwon. Tawanya akan begitu keras saat mereka tengah bersama. Entah lelucon macam apa yang Jiwon lontarkan sampai membuat Donghyuk seperti itu. Bukan hanya Jiwon dan Donghyuk yang tertawa, Hanbin berada diantara mereka serta juga tertawa bersama.

Perbedaan Donghyuk saat bersama Hanbin atau Jiwon,

Bersama Hanbin, peran Donghyuk menjadi orang yang akan menghibur Hanbin menyebarkan virus cerianya pada lelaki berparas dingin itu.

Bersama Jiwon, dirinyalah yang menjadi objek Jiwon berbagi lelucon dan dibuat tertawa sampai perutnya lelah oleh Jiwon.

Bersama keduanya, Donghyuk sangat senang. Tak dipungkiri, bagi Donghyuk, keduanya telah menjadi sesuatu yang berharga dikehidupannya. Ia akan sangat sedih jika kehilangan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti kita kemarkas ya!" Donghyuk berseru kepada kedua sahabatnya yang hendak masuk kekelas mereka. Sayang, di SHS mereka mendapatkan kelas yang terpisah. Donghyuk sendiri dan dua lainnya, Hanbin dan Jiwon, di kelas yang sama.

Kedua lelaki tampan itu mengangguk mengiyakan seruan Donghyuk. Tangan kanan kedua lelaki itu juga melambai pada Donghyuk meninggalkan diri Donghyuk yang berdiri dikoridor hendak pula kekelasnya. Donghyuk membalas lambai kedua lelaki itu dan tersenyum pada keduanya.

* * *

Airplane©bydnunas

part 1

* * *

Ditengah pelajaran, guru yang mengajar meninggalkan kelas karena ada urusan pribadi. Kelas yang ditempati Hanbin dan Jiwon menjadi tidak kondusif. Anak-anak kelas bosan berada dibangkunya dan mulai membuat keributan dikelas. Dihiraukannya oleh kedua Kim, Hanbin dan Jiwon, yang tengah memiliki percakapan –cukup serius dibangku mereka.

"Kau menyukai Donghyuk kan?" Ini bukan kali pertama Hanbin bertanya pada Jiwon. Entah ini yang keberapa kali Hanbin menanyakannya pada Jiwon selama mereka bersama selama ini.

Jiwon selalu saja bungkam saat Hanbin menanyakan hal ini. Dia tidak mau orang lain mengetahui perasaannya. Sebenarnya Hanbin bukan seseorang, Hanbin sahabatnya. Hanya saja, hanya Jiwon takut jika itu bisa menjadi penghancur hubungan persahabatan yang mereka miliki.

"Jiwon, jawab aku!" Hanbin menuntut meminta jawaban.

Jiwon memasang wajah _dork_ nya dan tertawa cukup keras. "Kau ini bicara apa sih Kim Hanbin? Aku sahabatnya, aku menyayanginya. Itu saja!"

Hanbin tersenyum atas jawaban Jiwon. Tetapi dihatinya tidak tenang. Apalagi setelah melihat _draft massage_ diponsel Jiwon. Yang isinya tentang perasaan Jiwon. Akh, bisa tepatnya kita sebut curahan hati Jiwon. Dan itu tentang dirinya yang menyukai Donghyuk.

Tepat bel pulang berbunyi, Hanbin dan Jiwon bergegas meninggalkan kelas dan menuju markas—tempat kumuplnya bersama Donghyuk. Dekat dipetarangan sekolah.

Barang bekas berada disana. Bukan barang rongsokan yang bobrok dan menjadi sampah. Disana terdapat sofa yang masih layak pakai—diduduki dan cukup bersih, meja yang masih kokoh dan barang-barang lainnya. Omong-omong sofa, itu sofa bekas dari kantor kepala sekolah. Tempat ini bisa dibilang gudang sekolah sih. Tempatnya sepi, jarang sekali bahkan tak ada orang yang kesini. Padahal tempat ini cukup asri dan nyaman. Walau agak berantakkan.

Dari pandangan matanya saat ini, Hanbin dan Jiwon dapat melihat sosok Donghyuk berada disofa, duduk disana memainkan ponselnya. Makin dekat kedua Kim itu, mereka melihat gurat yang aneh diwajah Donghyuk. Seperti bukan Donghyuk yang biasanya. Wajah itu agak gelisah.

"Hoii!" Hanbin melompat dan mengambil duduk disebelah Donghyuk.

Donghyuk dibuatnya terkejut akan hal itu karena dia sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia tak menyadari tanda-tanda kedatangan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja sih!" Dibuatnya gurat kesal diwajah manisnya.

"Maaf," Kekeh Hanbin.

"Kau sedang apa sampai tak sadar kami datang?" Jiwon bertanya dari tempatnya. Ia duduk diatas meja kelas yang agak berjarak dengan sofa tempat Donghyuk duduk.

"Ah?" Seketika Donghyuk dibuat bingung harus menjawab apa. Iya dia memang sibuk dengan ponselnay sedari tadi. Melakukan sesuatu. Ya, melakukan sesuatu. Tapi sesuatu itu...

"Ah, main game!" Jawabnya kemudian. Jiwon hanya mengangguk beberapa kali begitu juga Hanbin disebelahnya.

"Jadi ada apa kami disuruh kesini?" Hanbin menyamankan posisi duduknya. Jiwon menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Donghyuk menatap kedua sahabatnya itu bergantian sambil memasang wajah polosnya.

"Bantu aku... tugas akhirku banyak," Donghyuk menunjuk tumpukkan buku dimeja dihadapan dirinya dan Hanbin. Mata Hanbin dan Jiwon tentu langsung mengikuti telunjuk Donghyuk terarah, kebuku tersebut. Dan keduanya, Hanbin dan Jiwon, berpandangan sejenak kemudian memutar bola mata mereka masing-masing.

**.**

Sampai cukup sore mereka bertiga—ah tepatnya sih hanya Hanbin mengerjakan tugas sekolah Donghyuk yang harus dikumpulkan esok harinya. Hanbin meletakkan pensil yang ia gunakan sejak tadi, dan merenggangkan tubuhnya sesaat.

Nilai akademik Hanbin cukup baik dibanding Donghyuk maupun Jiwon, berimbas bahwa dirinya seorangalah yang mengerjakan tugas Donghyuk. Tanpa dibantu sipemilik tugas atau sahabatnya yang lain, Jiwon. Mereka yang tak menghargai Hanbin dengan bermain-main saja tanpa membantunya. Akh, menyebalkan bagi Hanbin.

Tidak sebegitu menyebalkannya sih. Hanbin tersenyum kok kala melihat kedua sahabatnya itu tertawa dikejauhan matanya dapat memandang.

Hanbin hendak melanjutkan tugas milik Donghyuk yang berada dipangkuannya itu hampir selesai. Sampai dompet hitam milik Donghyuk mencuri perhatiannya. Dompet itu mengapit kertas yang Hanbin ketahui adalah... tiket pesawat. Yah tiket pesawat.

Hanbin meraihnya dan membawanya mendekat pada dirinya.

Tiket pesawat penerbangan ke Australia.

Untuk keberangkatan Hari Minggu, tiga hari lagi.

Wajah Hanbin berubah gusar. Tiba-tiba sesuatu dalam hatinya mengeruak keluar. Ada rasa sesak yang ia rasa didalam hatinya. Wajah gusar Hanbin itu berubah dengan paksaan senyum saat Donghyuk mendapatkan wajahnya kearah Hanbin. Hanbin merapikan dompet itu sesuai tempat sebelumnya. Ia dengan hati yang sesak mulai mengerjakan tugas Donghyuk yang hampir ia selesaikan itu.

**.**

Entah _skateboard_ siapa yang berada digudang sekolah, Donghyuk dan Jiwon tengah memainkannya dilapangan yang berlataran datar tak begitu jauh dari gudang sekolah dimana Hanbin tengah mengerjakan tugas sekolah Donghyuk.

Donghyuk berseluncur menggunakan _skateboard_ tersebut kearah Jiwon berdiri, dan sampai dihadapan Jiwon, tubuh Donghyuk hampir limbung karena _skateboard_ tersebut rodanya sedikit kendur dan jalannya menjadi tidak karuan—Jiwon menangkap tubuh Donghyuk tersebut. Degupan jantung yang tak karuan dirasa didalam dada Jiwon. Wajah Jiwon juga terkejut. Ia buru-buru memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Donghyuk saat Donghyuk telah berdiri tegak dilapang.

Senyuman Donghyuk membuat Jiwon tersenyum pula padanya.

Tiba-tiba Hanbin datang diantara keduanya. Merusak bunga bertebaran yang menghujani hati Jiwon.

Akhirnya mereka bertigapun bermain _skateboard_ temuan itu bersama, bergantian. Hingga sore menjemput petang.

Hanbin berguling-guling gelisah diranjangnya. Sejak pulang bermain bersama dua sahabatnya petang tadi, ia terus saja dirasuki rasa cemas yang mendalam teringat tiket pesawat didompet Donghyuk. Dia takut hal yang sangat tidak ia inginkan terjadi, dia takut Donghyuk pergi.

Miniatur pesawat yang ayahnya belikan saat dia kecil dulu terngiang dikepalanya. Minatur itu yang ia mainkan saat kepergian ibunya—yang diam-diam yang entah kemana sampai saat ini tak pernah ia temui. Tiba-tiba Hanbin teringat miniatur tersebut.

Hanbin beranjak dari kasurnya hendak mencari miniatur pesawat itu. Seingatnya, Hanbin menyimpan mainan itu dibox mainan dibawah ranjangnya. Yep, Hanbin berjongkok didekat ranjangnya dan melongok kebawah ranjang. Dua box mainan miliknya masih berada disana diselimuti debu tebal.

Hanbin meraihnya dan membawanya keluar. Debu tebal begitupun mengusik indera penciumnya, membuatnya terbatuk beberapa saat. Hanbin meniup bagian atas—penutup box agar debu agak menyingkir.

Didalam box itu terdapat banyak mainan Hanbin saat kecil. Hanbin mengacaknya asal mencoba mencari miniatur pesawat tersebut. Sejujurnya ia hampir saja merusak miniatur tersebut saat amarahnya memuncak dulu. Menjadi anak yang labil yang ditinggalkan ibunya saat umurnya masih terbilang sangat muda. Hanbin sempat membantingnya, untung saja miniatur pesawat tersebut ia banting dikasur. Tak ada kerusakan yang berarti yang terjadi pada miniatur pesawatnya itu sih.

Hanbin menemukannya, miniatur pesawat berwarna putih dengan garis-garis merah yang tak kerap dibadan pesawat. Melihatnya, Hanbin merasakan bekas irisan dihatinya terbuka kembali. Membuka luka lama. Ia menjadi teringat sang ibu, ibu yang entah dimana, ibu yang juga ia rindukan.

* * *

Jiwon lagi-lagi melakukan modusnya, sebanyak yang ia bisa, Jiwon akan memanfaatkan kesempatannya bersama Donghyuk lebih dari biasanya. Saat ini, Jiwon menggenggam tangan Donghyuk sedang Hanbin disisi lain Donghyuk memegang buku dan gelas es bubble yang dibelinya didepan. Hanbin hanya meliriknya sekilas sambil mencibir. Dia jadi tidak peduli tentang apa Jiwon menyukai Donghyuk atau tidak—selama ini. Yang menjadi pikirannya saat ini adalah soal tiket pesawat yang ia lihat didompet Donghyuk kemarin.

Hanbin ingin sekali menanyakannya sih pada Donghyuk soal tiket pesawat itu, tapi dia bingung bagaimana memulainya bertanya. Dan juga Hanbin takut. Takut mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

* * *

Ini hari sebelum hari keberangkatan yang tertera ditiket pesawat yang Hanbin lihat di dompet Donghyuk beberapa hari lalu. Tak ada sesuatu yang berubah atau berbeda antara dirinya, Donghyuk dan Jiwon. Donghyuk bersikap dengan normal seperti ia sehari-harinya. Membuat rasa khawatir dihati Hanbin berkurang sedikit. Tetap saja sih Hanbin takut.

Hanbin juga menyimpan hal ini sendirian, dia belum memberitahu Jiwon soal tiket itu. Dan itu membuat beban hati dan pikirannya lebih kuat. Bukankah sahabat tempat berbagi? Kenapa Hanbin tak menceritakannya pada Jiwon?

Hanbin cukup memikirkan Jiwon yang hendak mengikuti ujian masuk Universitas esok hari—berhubung mereka ditingkat tiga dan ini memang sudah melewati ujian. Hanbin tak mau Jiwon gagal karena turut memikirkan soal tiket pesawat itu. Makanya dia memilih menyimpannya sendiri.

Hari ini hari Sabtu, sekolah libur, Hanbin, Jiwon dan Donghyuk menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama seperti biasanya. Hari ini mereka menghabiskannya dengan nonton dibioskop, ketaman hiburan dan jalan-jalan menyusuri pinggiran kota Seoul.

Yang terakhir menyusuri kota Seoul, ketiganya kini berdiri dijembatan sungai Han—lagi.

Jiwon asik berdiri didekat pembatas jembatan dengan _khusuk _sedikit mengabaikan kedua sahabatnya. Jujur saja, sejak pagi tadi mereka pergi, Jiwon ada perasaan yang mengganjal dihatinya. Jiwon mencari alasannya, tapi ia tak mendapatkan apapun. Pikirannya tak mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia ingat-ingat soal hal apa yang ia lalaikan tadi pagi—sebelum jalan-jalannya bersama kedua sahabatnya itu. Ada sesuatu yang mengusik hatinya yang membuatnya tidak tenang. Ia terdiam sendirian disana—pembatas jembatan. Jiwon mengabaikan Hanbin dan Donghyuk didekatnya.

* * *

Jiwon dan Donghyuk berjalan berdua dikoridor sekolah. Tak seperti biasanya, Hanbin tak ikut bersama mereka, Hanbin masih berkutat dengan buku dikelasnya, ada ulangan sejarah setelah jam istirahat, membuatnya tak bergeming dari tempatnya menambah ilmu pelajarannya.

Jiwon dan Donghyuk baru saja kembali dari kantin hendak menuju kelas mereka yang berada dikoridor yang sama. Keramaian dijam istirahat tak bisa dihindari di JHS dimana anak-anak baru memulai masa puber mereka dan aktiv dalam diri mereka meningkat. Banyak anak remaja itu berlarian dikoridor sekolah bermain kejar-kejaran dengan teman-teman mereka.

**BRUKK**

Siyal seseorang menabrak Donghyuk yang berada disebelah kiri Jiwon—lebih berada ditengah koridor. Tubuh Donghyuk agak limbung dan ditangkap oleh Jiwon. Jiwon menghardik anak yang berlari tanpa meminta maaf karena menabrak sahabatnya itu. Sahabat barunya sejak lima bulan lalu sih.

Wajah marah Jiwon berangsur membaik saat Donghyuk berseru 'tidak papa' dicengkramannya.

Siyal.

Wajah mereka terlalu dekat untuk saat ini.

Jiwon terdiam—karena jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup tak karuan- dan tersenyum berikutnya sampai ia terkekeh dan melepaskan tubuh Donghyuk dari cengkramannya.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" Jiwon bertanya memastikan. Donghyuk mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku tak suka kau terluka. Aku akan melindungimu," Donghyuk terkekeh mendengar Jiwon mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan ekspresi serius.

"Sungguh?"

Jiwon mengangguk tegas.

"Janji?"

"Tetaplah berada disisiku. Aku akan melindungimu,"

Donghyuk mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum-senyum pada Jiwon.

Sampai keduanya tertawa karena saling berpandangan lama dengan senyum terkembang dibibir kedua remaja itu. Kemudian bel mulai KBM menyadarkan mereka untuk kembali berjalan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing diujung koridor.

* * *

Sejak saat itu, Jiwon merasakan ada desiran aneh dalam tubuhnya dan degupan kencang jantung hatinya saat berduaan dengan Donghyuk. Melakukan _skinship_ atau yang lainnya. Ia merasa aneh. apa dia menyukai Donghyuk?

Jiwon melamun tak tahu waktu dan mengabaikan sekitarnya. Sampai-sampai ia tak sadar kedua sahabatnya sudah berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Hanbin kau nakal sekali sih!"

"Biar~ sekali-sekali,kkk"

"Kau sering melakukannya!"

_Karena aku ingin berduaan denganmu._

Hanbin terkekeh dan menggandeng tangan Donghyuk agar berjalan lebih cepat.

"YA!"

Gandengan tangan Hanbin pada tangan Donghyuk terlepas karena Jiwon datang dan memisahkan mereka berdua—mengusik ditengah-tengah Hanbin dan Donghyuk.

Hanbin dan Donghyuk tertawa lepas melihat Jiwon yang memasang raut kesal.

Tiga serangkai sahabat itu tiba direstoran ddokboki yang terkenal didaerah mereka. Menenmpatkan duduk dibangku pelanggan terpojok dengan sesajian ddeokboki dan kawan-kawannya dimeja dihadapan mereka bertiga.

Lahapan demi lahapan ddeokboki masuk kedalam mulut mereka tanpa sela. Sepertinya hari ini mereka lalui dengan cukup lelah.

Jiwon melahap buah ddeokboki terakhir dari mangkuknya. Setelah tertelan penuk ddeokboki terakhirnya, Jiwon mengambil gelas berisi air putih disebelah mangkuknya, menegak perlahan air dalam gelas tersebut sampai semua isi gelas tersebut pindah kedalam rongga perutnya.

"Nikmatnya!" Ucap Jiwon sambil meletakkan gelas kosong ditangannya kemeja.

Hanbin dan Donghyuk tersenyum melihat tingkah Jiwon barusan.

"Kau mau lagi tidak?" Hanbin bertanya pada Jiwon sambil menyodorkan garpu tertusukkan ddeokboki diujung gigi garpu tersebut. "Aku _full_ Hanbin-ah. Habiskan sendiri!" Cengir Jiwon pada sahabatnya itu.

Hanbin mendengar jawaban Jiwon, malah menyodorkan ddeokboki itu pada Donghyuk yang duduk disebelah kanan dirinya duduk. Donghyuk menggeleng dengan mulut tertutup rapat-rapat. Dia sudah makan ddeokbokinya tadi. Napsu makannya hilang entah kemana karena pikirannya tidak tenang. Terlebih lagi hatinya. Hatinya merasa berat akan sesuatu.

Dengan tolakkan kedua sahabatnya itu, Hanbin memakan sendiri ddeokboki digarpu ditangannya itu.

"Jiwon-ah," Di pergembokkan(?) di Namsan Tower kini tiga serangkai itu berada. Duduk dibangku dihadapan ribuan gembok yang terkunci ditempatnya. Panggilan Donghyuk pada Jiwon dijawab tolehan wajah oleh Jiwon yang sejak tadi memainkan gembok ditangannya. Gembok yang hendak ia tuliskan sesuatu dan ia kuncikan ketempatnya.

Donghyuk memberi senyum lembut pada Jiwon saat Jiwon menoleh, tapi dimata Jiwon senyum itu berbeda. Bukan senyun Donghyuk yang biasanya. Tiba-tiba perasaan janggal dalam hati Jiwon kembali mengeruak. Membuatnya sesak.

"Kau harus berhasil di ujian masuk besok, ugh?" Donghyuk memerintahkan tegas pada Jiwon, tapi masih ada nada guraunya dalam kalimat terucapnya itu.

"Tentu saja," Jawab Jiwon seiyanya.

Ntah mengapa Jiwon merasa aneh dengan percakapannya bersama Donghyuk saat ini. Ini seperti... seperti akan menjadi percakapan mereka yang terakhir.

"Baik! Kau akan berhasil besok!" Donghyuk meneggakkan posisi duduknya. "Fighting!" Lantangnya sambil menepuk paha Jiwon yang sejajar dengan pahanya. Jiwon mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ayo ke Hanbin dan menulis nama kita bertiga digembok itu," Donghyuk mengarahkan matanya pada sosok Hanbin yang bersandar dipembatas menikmati indah gemerlap kota Seoul dimalam hari dari tempat tinggi mereka berada saat ini.

_Kim Hanbin_

_Kim Donghyuk_

_Kim Jiwon_

_Best Friend Forever3_

Jiwon melempar kunci itu kesembarang arah. Biarkan gembok itu tak akan pernah terbuka dalam waktu yang lama—selamanya. Suatu saat ketika mereka kembali kesini, mereka akan melihatnya lagi, kan? Gembok itu... bukti persahabatan mereka.

tebeseh~

* * *

part dua menyusul secepatnya. gak mau banyak omong. lagi ng _drunk_. half album bener-bener memabukkan~

yang udah baca review yak~

terimakasih banyak, till the 2nd part come out, bye :3


	5. Airplane 2

Title : Airplane

Length : 2/2 (two shoots)

Cast(s) : Kim Hanbin, Kim Donghyuk, Kim Jiwon

Pairing(s) : BinDong, JiDong!less (sorry._.v)

Genre(s) : Friendship

Warning(s) : bad fic, cheesy story, ooc, typo(s), fast plot, jidong!less, BOY LOVE

Disclaimer(s) : IKON members belong to the Almighty

.

.

.

.

Inspired by IKON's mv Airplane

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING BAEs

.

.

.

.

Airplane©bydnunas **only for this fic!**

part 2

start...

* * *

Minggu pagi tiba. Hanbin bangun lebih pagi ingat bahwa Jiwon akan melakukan ujian masuk universitas hari ini. Setidaknya ia harus memberi ucapan semangat pada sahabatnya itu, kan?

Hanbin mengambil ponselnya dimeja nakas sebelah ranjangnya. Matanya melirik miniatur pesawat yang bertengger tempat disebelah jam pajang berbentuk kotak diatas meja. Tiba-tiba hatinya merasa ganjal.

Ponselnya berada ditangannya saat ini, ia mengutak-atik sebentar dan menempelkannya ditelinganya sejurus selesai.

Bunyi sambungan telpon berbunyi dari ujung telpon. Sampai suara sambungan tergantikan suara berat yang khas dari sahabat mata sipitnya.

"Hanbiiiin" Rengek suara diujung sana. Hanbin tersenyum mendengarnya. Tapi mulut Hanbin diam tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. "Hanbiiin" Kembali lagi suara panggilan dari ujung telpon.

"Hanbin aku sangat gugup tahuuuu!" Rengekkan dari ujung telpon mengeras. Hanbin agak menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Hanbin mulai terkekeh dengan suara.

"Kau pasti bisa Jiwon. Percaya padaku! Kau sudah belajar banyak kan sejak kemarin-kemarin?" Tepatnya sih bukan kemarin dari hari ini, segenap tahukan kemarin mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama seharian. Tak ada waktu Jiwon belajar kecuali paginya tadi.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu! Ughh, aku sangat gugup, sumpah!" Kekehan Hanbin membuahkan suara dengusan dari ujung telpon.

"Kau pasti bisa! Semangattt! Semangattt!" Hanbin memberi kata penyemangatnya. "Jangan pikirkan apapun kecuali kau bisa, ya, kau bisa! Kau pasti bisa!" Hanbin tersenyum mengucapkannya.

"Terimakasih sahabatku," Dari suaranya, Hanbin bertaruh Jiwon hampir menangis karena tersentuh. Hanbin tahu Jiwon itu anak yang sensitif soal hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, tepatnya orang-orang disekitarnya yang ia sayangi yang juga menyayanginya. "Doakan aku," Lanjut Jiwon parau.

"Jangan menangis bodoh! Aku selalu mendoakanmu—"

"—Donghyuk juga." Mengapa, entah mengapa perasaan Hanbin sesak menyuarakan nama Donghyuk.

"Eungh. setelah hari ini, mari kita bertemu menghabiskan sehari seperti kemarin, ugh? Kita bertiga..." Perasaan sesak dalam hati Hanbin makin menjadi mendengar ajakan Jiwon. Ia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Dan anggukkan itu takkan terlihat Jiwon.

"Hanbin aku harus pergi sekarang, bye!" Jiwon dengan suaranya barusan terlihat tergesa. Mungkin ujian akan segera mulai. Ini hampir pukul 10 karenanya.

Keterdiamann Hanbin hingga ia hanya bergumam mengiyakan Jiwon yang hendak berlalu memutus sambungan telpon.

Hanbin bergulingan gelisah diranjangnya. Tiba-tiba diluar langit mendung dan angin berhembus. Ia ingin pergi jalan-jalan—mencari sesuatu untuk Jiwon yang dalam ujian masuk universitas sebenarnya untuk hari ini. Tapi ia batalkan.

Hanbin memainkan miniatur pesawat putihnya sambil berbaring. Wajahnya terlihat tidak begitu senang. Entah kenapa dia memasang wajah itu. Mungkin karena perasaan sesak yang ia rasa dalam dadanya.

Rintikkan hujan ia lihat dari jendela yang terbuka dikamarnya, Hanbin menempatkan dirinya duduk ditepi ranjang.

Konyol, tiba-tiba Hanbin teringat dua sahabatnya. Selebihnya Donghyuk. Ia ingat tiket itu kala meletakkan pesawat miniatur miliknya disebelahnya ia duduk.

Sejak kemarin-kemarin Hanbin selalu lupa saat ingin menanyakan tiket pesawat yang ia lihat didompet Donghyuk tempo hari lalu.

Ponsel Hanbin bergetar ditempatnya, Hanbin tak langsung mengambilnya, toh itu hanya pesan masuk saja. Ia kembali berbaring diranjangnya. Baru beberapa waktu kemudian tangannya menggapai ponselnya yang berada tak jauh dari dirinya.

Satu pesan.

**Drrrrtttt**

Ponselnya kembali bergetar.

Satu nama yang tertera dipesan itu soal keterangan pengirim. Donghyukie.

_"Hanbin-ah, maafkan aku. Aku pergi ke Australia sore ini. Jangan datang menemuiku. Jangan sedih atas hal ini. Suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi. Percayalah! Terimakasih atas selama ini. Aku menyayangimu. Hiduplah dengan bahagia _

_Sahabatmu, Kim Donghyuk"_

Pesan berikutnya,

_"Maafkan aku, Hanbin-ah, Jiwon-ah. Aku sayang kalian!"_

Hanbin yang tadi berbaring langsung membawa tubuhnya kembali duduk tegak. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya menyangkal yang baru ia baca via ponselnya. Ia berharap yang ia baca itu salah. Ia berharap matanya rusak sampai salah baca pesan yang Donghyuk kirimkan.

Kata satupun tak terucap mulutnya yang terbuka menganga. Ia terkejut tentu saja.

Kembali Hanbin membaca pesan tersebut. Matanya mulai berkaca, namun masih ia tahan untuk tidak menumpahkan air matanya.

Hanbin mengetikkan sesuatu.

_"Jam berapa pesawat yang membawamu meninggalkan landasan?"_

Itu pesan yang malah Hanbin ketik di screen ponselnya dan mengirimkan untuk Donghyuk.

Beberapa menit sampai Hanbin jengah karena tak mendapat balasan. Hanbin menelpon Donghyuk.

Hanya suara sambungan telpon yang Hanbin dengar. Donghyuk tak kunjung mengangkat telponnya.

Sampai tiga kali Hanbin menelpon Donghyuk. Masih ia tak mendapatkan Donghyuk mengangkat telponnya.

_"Angkat telponnya, Donghyuk. Kumohon"_

Berharap Donghyuk membaca pesan yang ia kirimkan itu dan mengangkat telponnya.

Kerakat Hanbin berhasil. Sejurus pesan itu terkirim dan Hanbin kembali menelpon Donghyuk, disambungan ketiga Donghyuk membuka percakapan.

"Hanbin maafkan aku," Itu yang langsung Donghyuk ucapkan. Mendengarnya, Hanbin merasakan sesak yang luar biasa didalam hatinya.

"Kau dimana?" Tak mengindahkan yang Donghyuk katakan, Hanbin dengan cepat bertanya. Dari suara via telpon itu, Hanbin mendengar keramaian disana. Ia bisa menebak Donghyuk berada dibandara saat ini.

Hanbin mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Hanbin, hiduplah bahagia. Jangan menemuiku uh? Kumohon... aku dibandara, kau jangan kesini, ugh? _Aku akan baik-baik saja. Dan kau juga, kan_?" Donghyuk memeringati Hanbin untuk tidak kesini. "Selamat tinggal,"

Sambungan telpon diputuskan oleh Donghyuk. Hanbin menurunkan ponselnya dengan lemas. Air mata berlinang dipipinya perlahan. Ia menyekanya dan mencoba bertahan tak mengeluarkannya lagi. Berkali-kali ia mengambil dan mengeluarkan napas agar dirinya lebih tenang. Jujur saja hatinya merasakan sesak yang teramat.

**.**

Hanbin menemukan miniatur pesawatnya dengan matanya, ia mengangkat benda itu. Matanya kembali berkaca. Lagi-lagi seseorang yang berharga dihidupnya hendak meninggalkannya, uh?

Hanbin ingat sesuatu itu dengan jelas, penerbangan pesawat ditiket yang dilihatnya didompet milik Donghyuk. Pukul 4. Saat ini jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 3.15.

Hanbin meletakkan miniatur pesawat miliknya sembarangan. Ia kini meraih jam pajang dimeja nakasnya menatapnya dengan nanar. Pukul 3.15

Batrai dari jam tersebut ia keluarkan dan buang asal diranjangnya.

_Biarkan waktu berhenti. Untuk saat ini._

_Kau bilang kau akan baik saja saat pesawat pergi. Dan aku juga?_

_Kau mengatakan demikian dan kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Goodbye?_

Hanbin memandang _hoodie_nya yang tergantung digantungan belakang pintu kamarnya. Ia harus menemui Donghyuk. Ya, menemuinya mengucap salam perpisahan? Atau menahannya saja jika ia bisa.

Hanbin mengenakkan _hoodie_ itu dengan cepat. Dan keluar, berlari keluar mengejar, mengejar sahabatnya, cintanya...

Langit menurunkan rintikkan hujan dari peranakkannya. Angin berhembus tak hentinya memporakkan hujan. Hanbin tak mempedulikan itu semua. Ia meraih mantel hujan sebelumnya Ia berlari menuju halte bus tak jauh dari komplek rumahnya.

Beruntung baginya mendapatkan bus begitu menapakkan kakinya dipelataran halte. Tak ambil waktu lama ia langsung menaikinya tanpa melepas mantel hujan yang ia kenakan itu.

_Aku akan baik-baik saja. Dan kau juga, kan_

Persetan. Tiba-tiba kalimat yang Donghyuk ucapkan via telpon sebelumnya terngiang dikepalanya.

Dikeramaian didalam bus Hanbin menundukkan kepalanya menatap nanar ujung sepatu _kets_ yang ia kenakan itu.

_Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan sekalem itu, Donghyuk? Berhenti berpura-pura tenang. Aku merasakan kau tidak baik-baik saja. Kau menangiskan, Donghyuk?_

Bus yang Hanbin tumpaki berhenti didepan bandara internasional Incheon. Dengan lekas Hanbin turun dan melepas mantel hujan yang ia kenakan, membuangnya ditempat sampah depan bandara. Ia berlari menerjang rintikkan hujan agar sampai kepelataran bandara yang tertutup atap.

LCD-LCD besar dengan penulisan huruf serta angka secara digital menjadi pemandangan Hanbin untuk sesaat. Dia mencari penerbangan ke Australia. Sore ini pukul 4.

Saat ini waktu menunjuk pukul 3.45. waktu yang dimiliki Hanbin sangat sempitkan? Mungkin saja Donghyuk sudah berada diawak pesawat dan Hanbin tidak bisa menemuinya, kan?

Hanbin berlari kearah yang menunjukkan gate untuk penerbangan ke Australia.

Siyal. Terlalu banyak orang disana. Hanbin akan sulit menemukan mana Donghyuk.

Hanbin terlihat frustasi mengacak rambutnya asal. Ia mendekati _gate_ tersebut dan mencari-cari wajah Donghyuk disana.

_Mr. Airplane, ini hujan, angin berhembus diluar sana. Akan bahaya jika kau pergi. Hentikan penerbangannya. Kumohon. Atau aku takkan bertemu dengannya lagi._

Hanbin terduduk dibangku tunggu dengan tubuh yang lemas. Ia tak berhasil menemukan Donghyuk sampai orang terakhir dalam _gate _masuk kelorong menuju pesawat.

Kedua tangan Hanbin tak lepas memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat. Hanbin pusing—mungkin akibat berlarian ditengah rintikkan hujan. Rambut Hanbin basah akibat berlariannya tadi.

"_Kau dimana? Masih banyak waktu. Besok, ya, besok. Batalkan penerbangannya. Buka packingmu. Setidaknya satu hari. Ah tidak. Satu jam saja. Baiklah, satu menit. Biarkan aku mengatakan sesuatu dulu padamu. Donghyuk,"_

Hanbin mengirim pesan tersebut pada Donghyuk. Berharap Donghyuk membacanya.

Pesan tersebut dibacanya dengan mata berlinang air mata. Jujur saja, ia pun enggan meninggalkan negara tempat ia lahir dan tumbuh. Meninggalkan yang ia miliki disini. Sahabat-sahabat terbaiknya. Hanbin dan Jiwon...

"_Aku menunggumu, disini..."_

* * *

Airplane©bydnunas

part 2

* * *

Tanpa keraguan lagi, sosok Donghyuk bangkit dari duduknya. Meraih ransel yang ia letakkan dibangku pesawat sebelahnya. Ia berlari keluar. Menyela air mata yang keluar dari matanya dan membersihak sisanya. Setidaknya ia memang harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Hanbin.

Mendapat pertanyaan dan penolakkan saat hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar pintu pesawat. Beruntung bagi Donghyuk, penerbangan _delay_ sampai cuaca lebih baik. Ingat diluar hujan dan angin berulah.

Donghyuk melihat sosok Hanbin duduk disalah satu bangku tunggu dekat gate penerbangan ke Australia. Kepala Hanbin tertunduk.

Sedikit rasa tenang mendadak menyambang dalam hati Donghyuk yang gundah gulana sebelumnya.

Donghyuk mengatur napasnya setelah berlari. Ia mencoba memasang senyum cerianya diwajah tampannya.

**BRUK**

Donghyuk mendudukkan dirinya tepat disebelah Hanbin. Tanpa suara Donghyuk menempatkan dirinya disana. Hanbin tak kunjung mengangkat kepalanya.

Sejenak, Donghyuk berpikir, ia berharap cuaca diluar tak kunjung membaik. Agar dia bisa lebih lama disini. Menemani sahabatnya.

"Sudah lama?"

Seketika itu, Hanbin mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya terkejut melihat sosok Donghyuk duduk disebelahnya. Tanpa kata, Hanbin memeluk tubuh Donghyuk yang berbalut jaket tebal itu.

"Bodoh...!" Hardik Hanbin sarkatis. "Kau bodooh," Kembali hardiknya kini dengan suara parau.

"Hanbin..."

Panggilan dari mulut Donghyuk tak diindahkan oleh pemiliki nama. "Tinggalah satu hari lagi ya..." Mohon Hanbin.

Hanbin merasakan gelengan kepala Donghyuk dilehernya. Kemudian mata hanbin terpejam merasa sedih.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu tetap disini?" Hanbin melepaskan pelukannya pada seseorang yang membuatnya melihat arti kehidupan, orang yang membawanya keluar dari kegelapan hidup sendirian. Hanbin menatap manik mata Donghyuk didepannya.

"Tidak ada. Aku harus pergi, Hanbin-ah,"

Hanbin mengacak rambutnya kasar. Wajahnya terlihat sendu sejak—ya, sejak pesan Donghyuk yang ia baca pertama tadi. Mata Hanbin masih memerah setelah menumpahkan sebagian air matanya tadi. Segenap kekuatannya mendorong dirinya untuk tak menangis saat ini. Yap, dia tidak boleh menangis. Tapi karena perpisahan teramat menyakitkan? Biarkan Hanbin menumpahkan tangisnya, kan?

"Jika kau tidak tinggal... bawa aku!"

Donghyuk memamerkan senyum miris pada sahabatnya itu, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tinggallah disini. Aku janji, suatu saat nanti aku akan kembali..."

"Berapa lama aku harus menunggumu?" Hanbin bertanya dengan cemas. Dia musti bersukur setidaknya, diberi kesempatan menunggu untuk bertemu Donghyuk lagi. Tapi kenapa harus... perpisahan ini terlalu mendadak, kan? Membuatnya kaget akan sayatan mendadak dalam hatinya yang akan meninggalkan luka lama yang tak kunjung kembali hingga sang _cure_ datang lagi kesisinya. Kenapa perpisahan begitu kejam?

Donghyuk menggeleng. Ia sendiri tak tahu akan berada berapa lama dinegara asing itu. Mengikuti orangtuanya yang berada disana. Itu saja sih alasannya untuk saat ini.

Hanbin menunduk akan jawaban Donghyuk yang hanya memberinya gelengan.

"Jangan sedih! Kita bisa selalu melakukan kontak kan setiap hari?" Donghyuk mengusap sayang bahu Hanbin. "Aku akan kembali... aku janji."

Hanbin mendongakkan pelan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Donghyuk. Donghyuk tersenyum. Begitu manis padanya. Tapi Hanbin dan melihat kesedihan yang terpancar dibola mata Donghyuk. Bahkan mata itu mulai berkaca. "—walaupun aku tak tahu kapan aku akan kembali,"

Tak ada ucapan balasan setelah yang Donghyuk katakan barusan. Hanbin tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Saat-saat terakhir membuat mulutnya teratup rapat. Pita suaranya mendadak tak mau bergetar barang se _cm_. Yang Hanbin sadari saat ini hatinya merasa remuk. Dadanya sesak. Pikirannya tak karuan—_flashback_ akan masa lalu bersama Donghyuk—juga Jiwon berputar cepat dikepalanya. Mendadak membuatnya pusing. Air mata dimatanya memaksa keluar menumpahkan segala perasaannya saat ini. Hanbin kalut.

"Jangan menangis!" Donghyuk mencoba menenangkan dengan suaranya yang mulai parau. Dia juga mati-matian menahan agar airmatanya tak meluncur keluar. Donghyuk membawa tubuh Hanbin yang lemas kepelukannya. Donghyuk dapat merasakan getaran tubuh Hanbin yang menangis tanpa suara itu. Donghyukpun, sebisanya menahan airmatanya. Sayang, butiran bening dari matanya tak terbendungkan.

* * *

"Haii, Kim—Hanbin?" Bocah lelaki seumuran 12 tahun itu menyapa teman sebayanya yang melamun terus sejak ia perhatikan tadi. Melafalkan nama lelaki tampan yang duduk menatap lurus kedepan dilapangan _indoor _sekolah tingkat Junior ini. Nama yang ia baca dai tag nama diseragam yang dikenakan si bocah lelaki berwajah tampan itu.

Kim Hanbin, bocah itu mendongak dengan wajahnya yang tegas. Terlihat seperti bocah yang dingin dan arogan.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Bocah yang menyapa tadi meminta izin sebelum mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Hanbin.

Hanbin tak menjawabnya. Bahkan seolah-olah tak mendengar permintaan lelaki seumurannya itu. Tapi itu bukan masalah bagi lelaki dengan tag nama Kim Donghyuk itu. Ia langsung saja duduk begitu Hanbin tak meresponnya sama sekali.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan sih? Sejak tadi melamun terus?" Donghyuk, bocah dengan sifat yang ceria dikesehariannya. Bocah yang rasa ingin tahu akan sesuatu disekitarnya begitu tinggi—tapi asal itu bukan berhubungan pelajaran—Donghyuk lebih suka sosialisasi. Yah, ini juga merupakan sosialisasi awalnya bercakap dengan lelaki super dingin—menurut Donghyuk dikelasnya. Pasalnya selama Donghyuk perhatikan, Hanbin diam terus dikelas, dan tak punya teman. Membuat Donghyuk penasaran hingga ia kini menghampiri Hanbin.

"Hanbin, jangan bilang kau tidak bisa bicara? Pffttt" Donghyuk mengucapkan sekenanya dan hendak tertawa diakhir tanyanya. Tatapan sengit Hanbin melayang kepada dirinya. Membuat Donghyuk menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya lamat.

"Maaf,"

"Aku bisa bicara. Kau siapa sih?" Pertanyaan ogah itu Hanbin keluarkan bukan dengan maksud ingin tahu siapa bocah lelaki yang sok kenal padanya saat ini.

"Ah kau ingin berkenalan denganku?" Donghyuk terkesan berbinar. Kemudian ia menyodorkan tangan kanannya. "Namaku Donghyuk. Kim Donghyuk,"

Hanbin mencibir dengan tatapan malas. Tatapan itu seakan berbicara—siapa yang ingin tahu. Hanbin tak membalas sodoran tangan Donghyuk untuk berjabat. Ia melihat kewajah Donghyuk. Ia tersenyum manis. Mata sipitnya memancarkan sinar ketulusan disana. Menghipnotis Hanbin untuk sementara. Sampai Hanbin menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mendapat kesadarannya kembali setelah beberapa saat menatap lamat wajah Donghyuk dengan senyum manis diwajah tampan itu.

Tak dibalas sodoran tangannya, Donghyuk mengangkat tangan kirinya, menepukkannya dengan tangan kanannya yang bergantung diudara. Ia masih saja memamerkan senyum manisnya. Tak merasa malu karena keinginannya berjabat tangan—perkenalan ditolak oleh lelaki bergaris wajah tegas disebelahnya saat ini.

**.**

"Hanbin hanbin... kau pintar sekali sih, diulangan selalu dapat nilai penuh terus. Ajari aku dong!" Donghyuk terus saja membuntuti Hanbin kemanpun Hanbin pergi sambil membawa buku pelajarannya hendak minta bantuan diajari oleh Hanbin.

Sayang, Hanbin terus-terusan menolaknya.

**.**

Donghyuk tak habis akal, ia mendatangi rumah Hanbin. Tentu saja tujuannya meminta Hanbin mengajari mata pelajaran matematika yang membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling karena sub yang sedang dibuat bahan pelajaran adalah _Aljabar_.

Bel rumah kediaman Kim itu Donghyuk pencet beberapa kali. Sampai seorang perempuan berbusana maid keluar setelah membukakan pintu.

"Anda siapa?" Tanya perempuan itu sopan. Dia lebih tua sekitar, akh, seumuran ibu Donghyuklah. Biasa jadi itu ibunya Hanbin, tapi mana mungkin. Perempuan dihadapannya saat ini berbusana maid. Berati maid dirumah ini kan?

"Selamat sore! Aku Donghyuk teman Hanbin. Apa Hanbin ada dirumah?" Hanbin menjawab sekaligus bertanya dengan ceria. Membuat perempuan seumuran ibunya itu tersenyum melihat semangat ceria dalam diri Donghyuk.

"Teman tuan muda Hanbin?" Donghyuk mengangguk. "Silahkan masuk,"

**.**

Rumah Hanbin terbilang mewah sih diperumahan komplek yang ditinggalinya. Donghyuk cukup dibuat terkagum berkat ruangan yang luas dan hiasan juga parabot yang terlihat mahal berada disana.

Donghyuk diantarkan kelantai dua dimana kamar Hanbin berada. Dirinya ditinggalkan sang maid saat sampai didepan pintu kamar Hanbin.

"Terimakasih," Ucap Donghyuk pada sang maid. Maid itu tersenyum dan meninggalkan Donghyuk disana untuk langsun saja mengetuk pintu kamar itu agar Hanbin membukakannya.

**TUKKTUKKTUKK**

"Hanbiiin"

**TUKKTUKKTUKK**

"Hanbiiin"

**TUKKTUKKTUKK**

"Hanbiiin"

Ketukkan ketiganya tak kunjung dibukakan pintu untuknya. Donghyuk mengeluh sebal.

Dengan iseng, Donghyuk memutar knop pintu kamar Hanbin itu. Dan pintu terbuka. Tapi Donghyuk melompat menjauhi pintu tersebut.

Seperti tak ada tanda-tanda seseorang didalamnya. Donghyuk menjadi penasaran. Ia mulai mendekat, membuka pintu itu agar lebih lebar terbuka.

Sampai pintu kamar Hanbin terbuka sempurna. Donghyuk mematung seketika. Mata sipitnya membulat dan mulutnya menganga. Degup jantungnya bergerak tak beraturan dibuatnya pula.

Mata Donghyuk menangkap sosok Hanbin yang terkulai lemas disisi ranjang. Mata hanbin menatap redup kearah Donghyuk. Tangan kanan Hanbin berada diatas tangan kirinya dengan pecahan kaca tertancap dipergelangan tangan kirinya itu.

Donghyuk membeku sejenak melihat pemandangan didepannya. Tapi ia segera disadarkan oleh rintihan perih Hanbin disana. Donghyuk dengan gesit berlari mendekati sosok Hanbin.

Donghyuk mengambil tangan kiri Hanbin yang dimana lengannya tertancap pecahan kaca. Mata Donghyuk seketika itu mulai berair. Melihat Hanbin yang terlihat menyedihkan dan darah yang mengalir dari sayatan beling itu membuatnya ngilu.

Bocah berumur 12 tahun itu mencoba mengangkat tubuh Hanbin, tapi naas tak bisa. Iapun memutuskan berlari keluar mencari orang dewasa untuk membantunya dan Hanbin.

"Hanbin tunggu sebentar, ugh? Buka terus matamu!" Donghyuk hendak berlari sampai tangannya ditahan oleh Hanbin.

"_Umma_," Sebulir air mata turun dari pelupuk mata Hanbin.

* * *

Bagaimana awal Donghyuk menjadi dekat dengan Hanbin. Hanbin memutar semua itu dikepalanya. Sang penyelamat nyawanya, Kim Donghyuk. Andaikala Donghyuk tak datang sore itu, mungkin saat ini Hanbin sudah disurga.

Hanbin yang berbuat bodoh waktu itu. Berbuat bodoh karena dibutakan rasa rindunya kepada sang ibu yang entah dimana. Ia sedih hidup sendirian dengan ayah yang selalu pergi mengurus bisnisnya. Ia iri pada teman-teman disekolah yang selalu bercerita tentang orang tua mereka yang—orang tua mereka yang-. Hanbin sudah lelah menahan semuanya dan berpikir untuk menyudahi hidupnya.

Beruntung. Hanbin begitu beruntung ada Donghyuk saat itu. Orang yang menyelamatkan nyawanya sekaligus orang yan membawanya kedunia baru yang lebih cerah. Membuatnya berpikir hidup ini hanya sekali dan bagaimanapun itu kita harus mensyukuri dan menikmatinya. Orang yang membuat Hanbin menemukan alasannya untuk hidup lebih lama, Kim Donghyuk.

Kini dihadapannya, didekapannya, mungkin ini yang terakhir untuk saat ini mereka bertemu.

Dari atap bandara yang beratap kaca, Hanbin melihat kecerahan. Mungkin cuaca mulai membaik saat ini. Degupan jantungnya mengeras. Ia menekan tubuh Donghyuk dipelukkannya. Memeluknya makin erat.

"_Kau akan pergi hari ini_?" Tanya Hanbin dengan suara bergetar. Donghyuk mengangguk disana.

"_Tidak bisakah kau pergi besok saja?_" Gelengan yang Hanbin dapat sebagai jawaban

"Donghyuk _aku tak ingin kau pergi. Aku takut berada jauh darimu_," Ucap Hanbin masih dalam pelukannya dengan Donghyuk. "_Bagaimana kalau—"_ potongnya sejenak. "_Bagaimana kalau kita tidak bertemu lagi?" _

* * *

Hanbin duduk dimeja belajar dikamarnya. PC dihadapannya menayala menampilkan _bar_ email. Email ke 700 yang hendak ia kirimkan pada Donghyuk di Australia belakangan 2 tahun ini,

_"I'm gonna miss your presence for all my life seriously. Comeback quickly, please_

_Regards, ur bestfriend forever, Hanbin &amp; Jiwon"_

Hanbin mengeklik _send _lewat _mouse_nya.

"Sudah?" Jiwon bertanya dari bebaringannya diranjang Hanbin.

Hanbin mengangguk.

"Tunggu lima menit. Dia akan membalasnya segera,"

Kembali Hanbin mengangguk.

Pemberitahuan email masuk muncul dilayar PC Hanbin. Hanbin menjentikkan jemarinya.

"Dibalas?"

Hanbin mengangguk. Jiwon bangkit dari baringannya dan menuju ke depan _desk_ PC.

_"Aku bosan dengan isi email kaliaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnn_

_Jangan tunggu aku pulang. Aku tidak akan pulang. _

_Donghyukie."_

Hanbin dan Jiwon terkekeh dengan balasan email yang mereka dapatkan dari Donghyuk. Dua tahun ini selalu seperti itu. Setiap harinya Hanbin atau Jiwon atau keduanya mengirim email dengan isi yang sama pada Donghyuk. Setiap hari dalam 2 tahun ini. Membuat Donghyuk kesal kan? Ia merasa dikerjai dua sahabatnya itu.

Itu sih idenya Jiwon, karena dia merasa sangat marah saat Donghyuk pergi dihari dimana ia mengikuti ujian masuk universitas sampai tak bisa menemuinya dan mengucapkan sama perpisahan.

**.**

Email hanyalah media mereka untuk mengerjai Donghyuk. Yang benar, setiap minggunya, Hanbin maupun Jiwon melakukan _video call_ dengan Donghyuk yang berada dinegara asing itu. Menanyakan kabar mereka masing-masing selama seminggu dan apa saja yang mereka lakukan juga dalam seminggu itu. Atau sekedar melepas rindu mereka masing-masing dengan hanya bertatap pandang selama _video call_ tanpa berucap apapun. Setidaknya menyempitkan rasa rindu yang didera mereka masing-masing.

Soal Donghyuk mengatakan tak akan pulang, itu bohong.

Saat terakhirnya bersama Hanbin,

* * *

"_Kapan kau pulang_?" Hanbin melepaskan pelukkannya pada tubuh Donghyuk. ia bersikeukeuh menanyakan pertanyaan untuk Donghyuk yang Donghyuk saj atak tahu jawabannya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Pulanglah dua tahun sekali. Atau jika tidak. Aku dan Jiwon akan menyusulmu," Telak Hanbin final. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Hanya sebatas itu, kan?

Donghyuk juga tidak yakin ia bisa melakukan itu, tapipun, ia mengangguk.

"Kau berjanji?"

Donghyuk kembali mengangguk.

Hanbin membaurkan tubuhnya memeluk Donghyuk. "Aku menyayangimu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik!"

Donghyuk mengangguk dipelukkan Hanbin.

"Kau juga. Jangan bertengkar dengan Jiwon. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian!"

Perpisahan merupakah hal yang mengerikan. Hal yang tak diinginkan 'tuk terjadi—apalagi dengan yang tersayang. Perpisahan tak bisa dihindari, kan? Hanya waktu yang menentukan kapan itu akan datang. Biarkan ini menyakitkan, semua kan terbayar saat pertemuan kembali datang.

**FIN**

* * *

haloo haloo aku balik dengan part 2 hahahaa padahal ff ini gak banyak yang baca, malah cuman satu (yang review, ah bodo)

setelah baper-baperan di teel abis lihat konser debut ikon, akhirnya sempet juga edit ff ini dan posting dimari...

ugh, curhat dikit ya, boleh?

bangga banget aku sama ikon, mereka beneran luar biasa. ya aja debut konser semeriah itu /.\ yaampun akh ga cuman itu mereka emang pantes dibanggain huhuuu banyak hal yang patut dibanggain atas ikon (disebutin ntar kepanjangan dah). ya semoga jaya selalu ya anak-anak ikon, fighting buat kalian semua.

kaya yang leader hanbin bilang, mulai sekarang gak lagi buat air mata kesedihan, biyar yang bakal ada air mata kebahagiaan aja. ikon fighting~ ikonic fighting~ :"

ok, balik soal ff diatas. ada yang baca kah? mohon ya setelah baca tinggalin unek-unek, kritik, saran dan masukan kalian dikotak review :3 hargain yang nulis gitu dong hehehee tapi gak maksa kok, kalo gak mau juga gak papa ^_^

ok ok, sampai ketemu dipost-an ffku yang lain ya, till then, bye ~


	6. Thetering

**_Thetering_**©bydnunas

Jiwon &amp; Donghyuk

singkat, padat dan gajelas. awas _typos_!

.

.

.

_happy reading!_

.

Kim Jiwon. Dia bosan menunggu. Berada di ruang tunggu rumah sakit selama menunggui kakanya yang tengah dirawat di rumah sakit ternama di Seoul. Malas berada di kamar yang sumpek dimana kakanya berbaring di ranjang, ia memilih duduk di ruang tunggu. setidaknya, banyak hal yang ia bisa lihat disini. Dokter-dokter muda yang cantik dan tampan—intinya menyegarkan mata—atau pengunjungnya yang serupa pula.

Sudah sekitar dua jam ia berada disana. Makin bosan rasa yang ia dapatkan. Begitupun, ia kemudian beranjak. Mendadak saja, perutnya merasa lapar. Oh ayolah, bau makanan yang dibawa perawat dengan gerobokannya menggoda indera ciumnya. Bau harum makanan itu merangsang perutnya menjadi lapar. Jiwonpun pergi ke kantin rumah sakit.

Disana, ia bingung. Di jam makan siang seperti ini, kantin rumah sakit penuh. Meja itu terisi banyak orang yang tengah melahap makanan di depan meja mereka. Jiwonpun memutuskan hanya memesan saja. Masalah memakannya dimana, ia bisa kembali ke ruang tunggu dan makan disana. Persetan dengan bebauan obat yang akan mengusik makannya. Dia tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal-hal sedemikian itu kok.

Sebuah _hotdog_ dan segelas _cola_ ia dapati di tangannya. Benar yang ia pikirkan, makan di ruang tunggu. ia sudah berada lagi disana setelah membeli makanannya.

Wah, ada penghuni baru. Seseorang yang baru datang. Selama ia menunggu sejak tadi pagi, tak juga ia melihat orang dengan surai kecokelatan itu. Ia baru datang kan artinya.

Sambil memakan makanan yang menjadi makan siangnya, Jiwon sesekali memperhatikan orang itu—lelaki dengan surai kecokelatan. Duduk di bangku baris depannya—berjarak tiga bangku kesamping dengannya—hanya saja ia di baris depan Jiwon.

Lelaki yang—yah mungkin—seumuran atau lebih muda darinya sedikit sih. wajahnya agak kemayu. Bibirnya tipis. Matanya lucu. Jiwon tak bosan memerhatikan lelaki itu.

Selesai memakan makanannya, Jiwon membuka ponsel pintarnya. Wooo, sedikit banyak _notification_ dari _facebook_nya. Iapun berakhir bermain di _facebook_.

Tidak sefokusnya ia bermain _facebook._ Masih saja, Jiwon memerhatikan lelaki dengan surai kecokelatan itu sesekali.

Jiwon melihat lelaki itu memanyunkan bibirnya.

_Ya Tuhan, imutttt_

Jeritan hati Jiwon sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Oh ayolah. Kebosanan menjadi hilang saat lelaki itu berada disana. Mendadak Jiwon jadi betah di tempatnya. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, dimana ia merasa ingin cepat pulang kerumah dan bermain PS di kamarnya.

Berada disini, disuguhi pemandangan yang merupakan ciptaan indah Tuhan, Jiwon tak merasa bosanpun. Ia mau berlamaan kalau di dekatnya ada lelaki seperti itu—lelaki dengan surai kecokelatan.

Lelaki itu bergumam, Jiwon masih dapat mendengarnya. Karena jarak mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh.

"Kenapa _wifi_ di rumah sakit jahat sekali sih. gembokan,"

Jiwon mengangkat alisnya.

_Wifi_?

Lelaki itu mungkin kehabisan paket data di ponsel pintarnya yah?

Owww. Pikiran licik berlabuh di kepala Jiwon.

Dia membuka pengaturan di ponsel pintarnya. _Fitur wifi_pun ia pilih, menyalakan _hotspot_ lewat ponselnya. Dimana ponsel pintarnya itu akan menjadi server pemancar _wifi_. Melakukan _thetering_.

_Silahkan saja, kau menggunakannya, sayang._

Jiwon terkekeh setelah menyetel ponsel pintarnya menjadi server pemancar _wifi_.

Berikutnya, ia melihat wajah lelaki dengan surai kecokelatan itu berbinar. Seperti orang mendapat rejeki nomplok saja. Ah, dia mendapatkan _wifi,_ kan?

"Ha?"

Jiwon makin terkekeh. Pasti lelaki dengan surai kecokelatan itu sedang terheran akan nama yang menjadi _id wifi_ yang tidak gembokan itu—milik Jiwon sih.

Kekehan Jiwon membuat suara yang cukup untuk didengar si lelaki bersurai kecokelatan. Lelaki itupun menoleh kemana Jiwon berada. Dia melihat Jiwon dengan tatapan aneh. Belum lagi saat Jiwon mengangkat tangan kanannya—seakan menyapa padanya. Lelaki itu hanya memberi Jiwon senyum tipis—malah terkesan senyum kaku—dan kemudian memilih menghiraukan Jiwon.

"Ingin _wifi _yah? _Password_nya **'jiwontampan'**," Kembali lagi lelaki dengan surai kecokelatan itu menoleh ke Jiwon berada. Jiwon sudah berdiri hendak mendekat ke lelaki tersebut. Ia duduk tepat di bangku belakang dimana lelaki itu duduk. Jadi mereka sekarang duduk depan-belakang di ruang tunggu rumah sakit ini. "**'jiwontampan' **tanpa spasi dan huruf kapital. Maksudnya, semuanya pakai huruf kecil. Siapa namamu?" Jiwon jelas akan melakukan modusnya. Kepada lelaki manis di depannya ini.

"EH?" Lelaki itu tersontak kaget. Bisa-bisanya ia diajak kenalan hanya karena _thetering_ ini. Salahkan kakanya yang lupa mengisikan paket datanya bulan ini.

"Aku Donghyuk," Tak ada pilihan lain bagi lelaki dengan surai kecokelatan itu. Dia memang membutuhkan internet. _Notification_ terakhir yang ia dapati di _email_nya adalah _author_ favoritnya meng_update _cerita yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu. saking penasarannya dia sampai ingin sekali cepat membacanya. "Terimakasih ya _thetering_nya." Ucap Donghyuk akhirnya.

"Iya. Gunakan saja sesukamu. Aku akan berada lama kok disini. Ohiya, namaku Jiwon," Jiwon benar-benar sedang modus saudara. Berkenalan dengan lelaki manis ini. Berhasil juga walau hanya dengan modal _thetering_.

**END**

* * *

bener-bener singkat padat dan gajelas kan? _ugh_. niat awal sih mau _update_ **_keep it as secret_**. cuma aku belum edit dan kondisi aku lagi radak gak_ fit-_-coret. jadi _update_ ini dulu kali yah. sekalian nambah koleksi. hahaha.

adakah yang mbaca? ayo _monggo_ kalau ada silahkan isi testimoni di kotak _review_. apapun itu kuterima, kritik, saran, dan sejenisnya. hehehe.

ohiya, terima kasih untuk yang sudah me_review chapter_ sebelumnya ^^ aku mbaca semua r_eviews_ kalian. dan itu mbuat aku seneng. hehehe. sekali lagi terima kasih ^^


	7. Ulangtahun Jiwon

**_Tittle_ **: Ulangtahun Jiwon (_sequel thetering_)

_**Cast**s_ : Jiwon &amp; Donghyuk

**_Length_** : _Oneshot_

**_Genre_** : tentukan sendiri kkk

Ini GaJe dan maksanya kebangetan. _boy love_. Awas _typos_!

Selamat ulangtahun mas Jiwon~

**_#KingOfTheYouthBOBBYDay_ **

_Happy Reading_!

-o00o-

Waktu berlangsung sekitarnya dua jam sejak Jiwon menggunakan ponsel pintarnya untuk _thetering _dengan lelaki bersurai kecokelatan yang duduk di depannya. Batrai ponsel pintar Jiwon kian menyusut. Bahkan tinggal 7 %

Ingin beringsut dan berkata sejujurnya pada lelaki bernama Donghyuk itu, Jiwon tidak enak. Lagipula, ia masih ingin berlamaan di sini. Mencuri-curi pandang pada wajah lelaki manis di depannya itu.

"AH!" Lelaki bernama Donghyuk itu merenggangkan tubuhnya, mengangkat tangannya yang menyekal ponsel pintarnya ke udara sekenanya. Menyetarakan ke rileksan dalam tubuhnya. Duduk-duduk selama dua jam dengan memainkan ponsel terus-terusan, pegal juga kan kedua bahunya.

"Ada apa Donghyuk-ssi?" Jiwon bertanya, lagi-lagi ini seperti rangkaian modusnya yang belum sepenuhnya terlaksana. Di dalam pikirannya, Jiwon ingin meminta _pin BBM_, _ID Line_, _username twitter_, _instagram_ dan juga _facebook_ Donghyuk. Melakukan pendekatan yang lebih lewat sosial media. Yang katanya sedang _kekinian_ melakukan pendekatan via hal-hal tersebut akhir-akhir ini.

"Tidak, bahuku terasa kaku saja. Ohiya, terima kasih ya theteringnya. Aku pergi dulu," Berdiri dari duduknya, Donghyuk membungkuk sekenannya memberi salam perpisahan pada Jiwon—untuk pertemuan hari ini. Jiwon dengan mata sipitnya menatap sosok di hadapannya, dan seperti semestinya, dia membungkuk balik pula pada Donghyuk—sekenannya.

Dalam hatinya, Jiwon berdoa pada Tuhan. Semoga ini bukan terakhir kalinya ia bertemu Donghyuk. Jiwon ingin sekali-dua kali lagi bertemu lelaki manis dengan surai kecokelatan di kepalanya itu.

"EH!" Jiwon memekik keras dari tempatnya. Kemudian berdiri dan berlari menghampiri Donghyuk. Donghyuk yang tadi merasa terpanggil dan berbalik melihat Jiwonpun berhenti.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan ramah pada lelaki bermata sipit di hadapannya itu.

Jiwon tersenyum pada Donghyuk, "Boleh aku minta _ID facebook_mu?" Jiwon menyodorkan ponsel pintar yang ia pegang di tangannya. Oh ayolah, batrainya tinggal 5 %

Dengan senyum manis menanggapi permintaan Jiwon, Donghyuk mengambil ponsel pintar Jiwon dari tangan si empunya. "Tentu saja," Donghyuk menuliskan serangkaian huruf yang merangkaikan namanya di papan ketik _search engine_ _facebook_. "_Add_ saja. Aku akan meng_confirm_ secepatnya, kok"

Jiwon mengangguk kaku. Setelah menerima ponselnya kembali ia membungkuk, "Terima kasih,"

"Iya," Donghyukpun membungkuk membalasnya. Kemudian sekali lagi, Donghyuk meninggalkan Jiwon. Tangan kanannya melambai ke udara walupun tubuhnya berjalan lurus ke depan—dan juga wajahnya yang tidak menoleh. Itu lambaian tangan perpisahan untuk pertemuan hari ini, kan? Esok, Jiwon pasti akan bertemu lagi dengan Donghyuk. Pasti. Jiwonpun ikut melambai ke arah Donghyuk yang punggungnya kian menjauh dari dirinya berada kini.

* * *

Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, mandi dan bebenah sekananya, Jiwon duduk di balkon kamarnya di lantai dua. Memainkan ponsel pintarnya yang sudah ter_charge_ 86% sejak kepulangannya dari rumah sakit—ia langsung men_charge_ ponsel tersayangnya tersebut. Yang ia jadikan modal untuk thetering memodusi lelaki manis bernama Donghyuk di rumah sakit siang tadi.

Ia membuka aplikasi _facebook_ di ponsel pintarnya itu. Berharap sudah mendapatkan _notification_ dari Donghyuk yang meng_confirm_ _friend_ _request_nya siang—menjelang sore tadi.

**GOTCHA!**

Jiwon sedikit melonncat saat nama yang ia tunggu meng_confirm_ _friend_ _request_nya. Donggu Kim.

Itu serangkaian huruf yang menjadikan ID _facebook_ lelaki bersurai kecokelatan yang ia temui tadi di rumah sakit, kan?

Akhirnya, Jiwon bisa melakukan pendekatan ekstra pada lelaki yang—cukup bisa—mencuri hatinya lewat senyuman dan wajah imutnya itu.

Dengan tanpa babibu—atau berpikir hal lain, Jiwon mengirim pesan pada akun **Donggu Kim** tersebut.

**BobbyKim Jiwon** : Hai Donghyuk-ssi!

Hanya seperti itu. Jiwon berharap mendapat balasan cepat. Pasalnya pun, lampu alert untuk massanger dengan Donghyuk menyala hijau. Artinya, Donghyuk tengah _online_ kan?

Lima menit lebih Jiwon menunggu, tak kunjungnya ia mendapat balasan. Hatinya cukup sakit hati sih, tapi dia tak mau mundur. Sekali lagi dia mengetikkan sesutu di papan ketik ponselnya.

**BobbyKim Jiwon** : Donghyuk-ssi sedang apa? Sibuk ya tidak membalas pesanku?

Jiwon berharap kali ini dibalas. Setidaknya, ayolah! Balasan titik _._koma _(,)_ atau _pesan kosong_ juga akan Jiwon apresiasi kok.

Lima menit setelah pesan kedua yang ia kirim, barulah ada balasan. Dengan tangan sedikit bergetar, Jiwon mengklik untuk membuka pesan tersebut.

**Donggu Kim** : Maaf ya, Jiwon-ssi, tugas sekolahku banyak. Jadi baru kubalas. Ada apa?

EHHH? Tunggu... jadi Donghyuk masih sekolah ya?

Jiwon buru-buru mengecek di profil Donghyuk. Mengecek tanggal dan tahun berapa anak itu lahir.

Sembilantujuh?

Yaampun berati masih kelas tiga _SHS_ ya?

Sedangkan Jiwon, dia sudah lulus dua tahun lalu. Dan masih pengangguran untuk saat ini, _FYI_.

Kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut Jiwon. Masih anak sekolah. Oh.

**BobbyKim Jiwon** : Ow, kau masih sekolah ya Donghyuk-ssi? Ah maafkan aku mengganggumu. Ya sudah kalau mau mengerjakan tugas lagi. Semoga lekas selesai ya tugas sekolahmu!

Jiwon mengirimkan pesan tersebut. Baiklah, Jiwon akan maklum jika pesannya kali ini tidak ditanggapi. Dirinya sudah tahu kalau Donghyuk anak sekolah yang masih dilingkupi tugas di keseharian harinya. Jiwon pernah mengalami hal tersebut pula kan sebelumnya. Dia paham akan hal itu.

Bukannya tidak dibalas. Jiwon mendapat pesan dinding dari Donghyuk. Saking senangnya, Jiwon melompat dari tempatnya duduk. Wow, _show off_ di depan publik.

**Donggu Kim** : Terima kasih, Jiwon _hyung_. Untuk hari ini dan juga dukunganmu. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi yach!

Ya Tuhan Ya Tuhan. Jiwon menutupi mulutnya untuk menahan diri agar tidak berteriak. Jujur saja dia senang, ini _Green Light_ kan untuk melanjutkan hubungan—setidaknya—pertemanan dengan lelaki dengan surai kecokelatan dan wajah manis yang ditemuinya tadi siang.

* * *

Hari berlalu. Jiwon lagi-lagi disuruh ibunya menggantikan kaka iparnya yang menunggui suaminya—atau kita katakan kaka lelaki Jiwon yang tengah dirawat di rumah sakit.

Seperti biasa, Jiwon tidak betah berada lama-lama di dalam ruang rawat inap. Sumpek.

"_Hyung_, kau sendirian yah! Aku mau keluar," Jiwon hendak berlalu meninggalkan ruangan ini—di iringi anggukan kakanya. Kaka Jiwon juga tahu sih rasanya menunggui orang sakit itu membosankan. dia sih terima-terima saja bagaimana cara adiknya menungguinya. Asal jika nanti panggilan telpon pada Jiwon diangkat semestinya karena sang kaka membutuhkan.

Membuka pintu kamar sang kaka di rawat, ia terkejut. Lelaki dengan surai kecokelatan berlalu di depan matanya. Mulut Jiwon hampir terbuka memanggil nama yang akhir-akhir ii ia rapalkan karena ia rindukan, tapi diurungkannya. Donghyuk, dia terlihat terburu-buru berlari ke ujung lorong.

Dengan intuisi lelaki yang ingin tahu kemana yang disuka pergi, Jiwon mengikuti perlahan. Sampai di depan ruangan di mana Donghyuk masuk ke dalamnya tadi, Jiwon berhenti.

Lewat celah kaca di pintu masuk ruangan, Jiwon mengintip. Perempuan yang sepertinya adik dari Donghyuk terbaring di ranjang di hadapan Donghyuk.

Donghyuk memegang tangan anak perempuan itu. "Kau harus sembuh ya. Katanya ingin menonton konser Bigbang denganku," Samar-samar Jiwon masih bisa mendengar suara Donghyuk yang bersuara di dalam.

-o00o-

Jiwon duduk di bangku tunggu rumah sakit. Tak ada pesan atau telpon dari kakanya yang berada di kamar. Jadi, Jiwon masih bisa bersantai ria di sini. Tak sesantainya sih, dia memikirkan Donghyuk. Sebenarnya, Jiwon ingin masuk ke ruang rawat inap—ayng sepertinya adik Donghyuk—tapi rasanya terlalu dini untuk melakukan itu. Padahalkan, memang Jiwon baru bertemu satu kali dengan Donghyuk. Tidak baik jika ia bertingkah layaknya sudah mengenal lama lelaki manis dengan surai kecokelatan di kepalanya itu.

Di waktu luangnya, Jiwon biasa membuka sosial media. Hal yang akhir-akhir ini ia lakukan adalah men-stalking akun Donghyuk. Berselancar mencari foto-foto di akun tersebut. Menyimpannya. Dan di waktu luang lainnya, ia akan memandangi foto tersebut. Membuang rindu katanya.

Eh? Apa Jiwon telah jatuh ke pesona lelaki dengan wajah manis itu, ya?

Sampai-sampai ia melakukan halhal demikian.

"Jiwon _hyung_!"

Suara itu menyadarkan Jiwon yang sedang men_scroll_ _up and down_ layar ponsel pintarnya. Ia menoleh. Ke asal suara di sampingnya. Lelaki yang akhir-akhir ini—tiga hari belakangan ini selalu muncul di kepalanya.

Senyum begitu saja mengembang di wajah Jiwon. Lelaki yang memanggilpun tersenyum pada Jiwon. Dan makin mendekatkan dirinya ke Jiwon duduk. Begitupun, ia duduk tepat di bangku di sebelah Jiwon.

"Siapa yang kau tunggui?" Donghyuk langsung saja bertanya. Pasalnya, ia tak mau berpikir banyak Jiwon sedang apa di sini kalau bukan menunggui kerabatnya yang sedang sakit.

Jiwon menoleh sebentar ke wajah Donghyuk, ia melihat wajah yang tadi—agak ceria menyapanya—menjadi kalem berselimut ekspresi khawatir. "_Hyung_ku. Kau?"

"Adikku," Donghyuk menjawab begitu saja. "Sakit apa?" Donghyuk mengimbuih tanyanya.

"Pencernaan. Adikmu?" Ini bukan sesi _Q&amp;A_ di dalam acara _fanmeeting_. Tapi itulah yang terjadi. Hanya tanya jawab ingin tahu masalah masing-masing.

"Kecelakaan."

Jiwon sekali lagi menoleh. Gurat kesedihan sudah jelas Jiwon bisa lihat dari wajah Donghyuk. "Parah?" Imbuh Jiwon ingin tahu.

Anggukanlah yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Jiwon. "Kau harus sabar yah!" Jiwon mencoba tersenyum dan iapun menepuk-nepuk paha Donghyuk. Menyalurkan semangat pada lelaki manis di sebelahnya itu. "Dia akan sembuh kok, secepatnya!"

Donghyuk tersenyum atas pernyataan Jiwon. Yang seperti meyakinkannya akan hal itu. "Boleh aku menjenguknya?"

Kembali lagi anggukanlah yang menjadi jawaban.

Jiwon berdiri dan diikuti Donghyuk. "Ayo!" Jiwon memimpin jalannya mereka ke ruang rawat inap adik Donghyuk. Karena sebelumnya ia sudah mengikuti Donghyuk saat berjalan ke sana, jadi iapun tahu. Ohya, jangan lupakan, tangan Jiwon yang menggandeng begitu saja tangan Donghyuk yang lepas. Benar-benar modus.

-o00o-

"Terima kasih ya, Jiwon _hyung_ sudah menjenguk adikku." Kata Donghyuk saat mengantar Jiwon keluar ruang rawat inap sang adik. Jiwon tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Semoga adikmu cepat sembuh ya, Donghyuk-ah!" Donghyuk mengangguk dan tersenyum pada lelaki bermata sipit di hadapannya itu.

"Ohiya, Jiwon _hyung_!" Sebelum Jiwon berlalu dari hadapannya, Donghyuk memanggilnya. Membuat Jiwon lembali berbalik kepadanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kau besok kesini lagi?" Tanya Donghyuk, "Maksudku, menunggui _hyung_mu lagi?" Imbuhnya memperjelas. Takut-takut Jiwon mengartikan bahwa Donghyuk ingin ditemani Jiwon saat menunggui adiknya.

Jiwon tersenyum pada Donghyuk, dan mengangguk belakangan.

Setoreh senyum cerah mengembang di wajah manis Donghyuk. Menyihir Jiwon untuk melebarkan senyumnya. "Ayo bertemu lagi!" Sorak Jiwon begitu saja.

Membuat Donghyuk mengangguk dan tersenyum makin cerah.

* * *

Bukan besok dari hari kemarin yang terjadi untuk pertemuan ketiga Jiwon dan Donghyuk. Karena sebuah alasan keras bagi Jiwon untuk menetap di rumah bukannya pergi ke rumah sakit. Menunggui kakanya sambil jalan-jalan melihat-lihat di rumah sakit. Opung-opung Jiwon dari kampung halaman datang, membuat Jiwon terjebak di rumah tak boleh pergi.

Sehari setelahnya, Jiwon baru pergi ke rumah sakit. Ini merupakan lusa dari yang Jiwon janjikan untuk bertemu lagi dengan Donghyuk. Sebesit rasa bersalah menyelubungi hati Jiwon karena ingkar janji. Memang sih, Jiwon tidak sampai menentukan waktu kapan mereka akan bertemu lagi. Tapi diyakinkan hatinya bahwa ia akan datang secepatnya pada Donghyuk. Yang terjadi ia terlambat, makanya ada rasa tidak enak diam-diam menghampiri hatinya. Rindu yang terpendam pada Donghyuk juga kian menambah saat paket datap ponsel pintarnya habis. Dan sial baginya, _wifi_ di rumah juga kehabisan paket. Membuatnya terkurung hanya tahu di rumah tanpa bermain-main di sosial medianya.

Hari yang Jiwon lewati seakan cepat bergulir. Hari, tanggal, Jiwon tidak menahui hal tersebut. Yang dia tahu saat matahari terbit dan terbenam setiap harinya. Pengangguran, makanya hari dan tanggal tidak begitu penting baginya.

Jiwon menyusuri taman rumah sakit tempat kakanya dirawat. Sekali-kali ia berada di rumah sakit, ingin juga mengambah tempat dengan pelataran hijau segar itu—walau ada ambu-ambu obat juga sih yang tercium di indera penciumnya. Atau, setidaknya, kehijauan itu menyegarkan matanya, cukup berkesan juga kan.

Jiwon mengambil duduk di salah satu bangku taman rumah sakit. Ia mengutak-atik ponsel pintarnya. Benar-benar suatu tanpa nyawa saat ponsel pintarnya itu tidak memilki sama sekali paket data. Dan memang sialan benar, _wifi_ rumah sakit semuanya gembokan.

Jiwon mengehela nafas. Apa kabar Donghyuk? Jelas Jiwon sangat ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Dengan sigappun, Jiwon berdiri. Membulatkan tekadnya mendatangi ruang rawat inap adik Donghyuk. Mungkin di sana ia bisa bertemu lelaki manis itu, kan.

Derap langkah Jiown terhenti saat matanya melihat Donghyuk yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Lagi-lagi senyum itu menyihirnya untuk ikut tersenyum.

"Jiwon _hyung_!" Sapaan itu mendekat. Dan Donghyuk kini berdiri di hadapan Jiwon. Dnegan senyum mengembang indah di wajah manis yang amat sangat Jiwon rindukan itu.

"Hai Donghyuk-ah!" Balas sapa Jiwon denagn senyumnya yang menjadikan matanya sipit satu garis.

"Kau kemarin tidak kesini ya?" Donghyuk bertanya masih dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Jiwon menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal itu. Menyembunyikan raut tak enaknya pada Donghyuk. "Kau sibuk?" Masih dengan nada yang sama, Donghyuk kembali melontar tanya.

"Maaf ya," Jiwon mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi ia tundukkan sejenak.

Senyum hangat Donghyuk menyambutnya kala ia mendongak. Gelengan kepala seakan berkata—tidak apa-apa juga Donghyuk berikan pada Jiwon—masih dengan senyum yang manis.

Untuk suatu alasan, sepertinya hari ini Donghyuk sangat bahagia.

"Ohiya _hyung_! Ikut aku ya!" Donghyuk tidak mengindahkan tatapan Jiwon yang bertanya—hendak kemana—dengan langsung saja menarik tangan Jiwon yang tergantung bebas.

Alih-alih rasa penasaran dalam hatinya menguak, Jiwon merasakan desiran hangat dalam tubuhnya membuncah. Rasa geli melingkupi perutnya. Ini rasanya dipegang oleh seseorang yang mencuri hatimu, ya?

-o00o-

Ruang rawat inap adik Donghyuklah tempat yang kini Jiwon tapaki. Gadis dengan mata sipit itu tersenyum pada sosok Jiwon yang juga tersenyum padanya.

"Adikku memabaik _hyung_!" Pekik Donghyuk dari belakang tubuh Jiwon. Terdengar suara yang begitu nyaring akan kebahagiaan yang keluar dari mulut Donghyuk.

Jiwon senang juga mendengarnya.

"Sukurlah," Ucapnya. Iapun mendekat ke ranjang adik Donghyuk. "Hai!" Sapa Jiwon pada gadis itu.

"Hai Jiwon oppa!" Balas gadis itu.

"Selamat ya, kau sudah baikan!"

* * *

Membagi kebahagiaannya dengan sosok yang baru ia kenal belakangan satu minggu ini, Donghyuk nyaman berada dekat dengan Jiwon. Lelaki dengan senyum kelinci, berkepribadian hangat dan menyenangkan. Membuat Donghyuk betah berada dekat dengan lelaki itu.

Kini mereka berdua berjalan menyisir taman-taman rumah sakit. Ada yang menemani adik Donghyuk di kamarnya, sang kaka. Dan ada yang menemani kaka Jiwon di kamarnya pula, ibu Jiwon.

Jadi untuk kali ini, keduanya bisa bersantai ria menghabiskan waktu berdua, setidaknya. Di sore ini.

Bertitik di sebuah bangku di ujung taman, keduanya duduk menghirup udara sore yang menjemput mentari bersarang di ufuk barat. Hanya duduk-duduk dengan tiba-tiba atmosfir di sekitar keduanya menjadi aneh. Entah kenapa, Jiwon merasa canggung dan agak gugup. Berada berduaan dengan lelaki manis di sebelahnya itu.

"Bagaimana tugas sekolahmu?" Jiwon mencoba menghilangkan kediaman yang mulai menyelimuti keduanya. Bercakap seputar kegiatan sekolah Donghyuk boleh juga kan?

"Itu... sudah selesai kok." Katanya pelan. Donghyuk bermain-main dengan ponsel pintar di tangannya. Sedikit mengabaikan keberadaan Jiwon di sebelahnya. Dan ini, membuat Jiwon makin tidak enak berada di posisinya.

_Facebook_. Sosial media itulah yang tengah Donghyuk buka di ponsel pintarnya. Tiba-tiba tangannya yang men_scroll up and down_ pada layar ponsel pintar itu terhenti. Matanya agak melebar sepersekiannya. Dan tiba-tiba ia tersenyum. Melirik Jiwon sekilas—tanpa yang dilirik sadari.

Jiwon tengah berpikir bincangan seperti apa yang cocok untuk dibicarakan dengan lelaki manis di sebelahnya itu. Jadi saat Donghyuk meliriknya dengan senyuman—tanpa arti tadi ia tidak menyadarinya.

"_Hyung_ _hyung_!" Panggilan bertubi yang Jiwon dapatkan dari Donghyuk membuatnya menoleh dengan cepat.

"Apa?" Jawabnya sekenanya.

"Jalan-jalan yuk!"

EH?

Kenapa tiba-tiba Donghyuk mengajak Jiwon jalan-jalan. Ini sudah sore, dan hampir petang. Mentari di ufuk baratpun tinggal setengahnya menampak di peranakannya.

Melihat Jiwon yang tak bergeming di tempatnya, Donghyuk sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya. Oh manisnya. Sejak kapan lagian dia menjadi kekanakan—bermanja pada Jiwon yang baru ia kenal belakangan satu mingguan ini. Tidak Jiwon pungkiri, sikap inilah juga yang ia ingin dapatkan dari Donghyuk. Seseorang yang sudah mencuri hatinya.

Dengan berdiri dari duduknya, Jiwon bertanya. "Kemana Donghyuk-ah?"

"Jalan-jalan sambil menunggu malam. Kemudian makan malam. Yang ulangtahun harus mentraktirkan?" Tanpa berucap yang lain, Donghyuk menarik tangan Jiwon yang bergantung bebas di sisinya. Tangan kanan Jiwon diraih dan ditarik begitu saja oleh Donghyuk.

Jiwon malah sedang sibuknya berpikir. Mentraktir? Siapa yang ulangtahun? Mungkinkah Donghyuk? Sial sih hari ini, dia tidak membuka sosial medianya sama sekali.

-o00o-

"Donghyuk Donghyuk!" Berjalan dengan langkah yang mulai senada, langkah Donghyuk dihentikan oleh tangan Jiwon—yang sudah bebas tidak Donghyuk tarik. Membuat Donghyuk berhenti akan panggilan atas namanya diserukan. Ia menoleh ke Jiwon di sebelahnya.

"Kau ulangtahun?" Jiwon bertanya langsung kepada point yang ingin ia ketahui. Habis, frustasi juga sih tidak tahu menahu apapun di sini. Atau jangan bilang ini hari ulang tahunnya. Dengan senyum geli yang Donghyuk tunjukkan barusan. Dia jadi semakin ingin tahu, siapa yang ulangtahun hari ini. Dirinya kah? Atau Donghyuk kah? "Tanggal berapa sekarang?" Jiwon bertanya pada Donghyuk yang menahan untuk tidak tertawa begitu saja.

Bukan menjawab dengan lisan, Donghyuk membuat angka dua dengan jari tengah dan telunjuknya. Kemudian diikuti jari telunjuk yang menunjuk begitu saja. 21?

"Bulan?" Kali ini pertanyaan Jiwon dihadiahi wajah heran Donghyuk.

"_Hyung_ _daebak_! Kau sungguh tidak ingat?"

Aish. Benar ternyata ada yang tidak beres. Hari ulangtahunnya dan Jiwon lupa. Salahkan juga seantero rumah yang juga tak ada yang merayakannya. Iya iya. Jiwon tahu orang-orang sibuk dengan urusannya. Sampai ulangtahun si bungsu saja tak ada yang mengingatnya.

"Jadi ini ulangtahunku ya?" Donghyuk mengangguk mantap. Ia menaikan tangan kirinya yang memegang ponsel pintar, menunjukan _notification_ bahwa hari ini **BobbyKim Jiwon** berulangtahun. Yang ke 21

"Kau harus mentraktirku! Mengerti?" Donghyuk sekali lagi menagih traktiran pada yang berulangtahun. Ok, setidaknya Jiwon tahu sekarang, bahwa ini ulangtahunnya. Dan mentraktir teman—ok teman—di hari seperti ini juga bukan masalah penting. Apalagi ini hanya satu. Dan Donghyuk. Si pencuri hatinya belakangan ini. Dompetnya tidak akan menipis sekali kan untuk mentraktir satu orang. Ibunya juga akan memberinya saku bulanan juga kan sepuluh hari lagi. Ok, aman. Dasar pengangguran.

* * *

Setelah makan dengan Jiwon yang mentraktir, keduanya kini berada di taman tak begitu jauh dari rumah sakit. Duduk sambil menurunkan dan mencerna makanan yang mereka makan tadi. Sesekali bergurau ini itu.

"Lalu mana hadiahku?" Jiwon kini yang menagih. Sebagai yang ulangtahun, dia juag berhak kan menerima sesuatu, dari temannya, yang disebut hadiah.

Dengan tolehan dan senyuman yang bersarang di wajah manisnya, Donghyuk menjawab. "Mana kutahu kalau kau ulangtahun hari ini. Jadinya aku tidak membawa hadiah apapun, _hyung_! _Mian_," Kata Donghyuk seenaknya. Terlihat sekali tanpa penyesalan di tiap katanya.

Manyunan Jiwon membuat Donghyuk terkekeh. "Lain kali, aku akan memberimu." Pungkas Donghyuk berikutnya.

"Tidak bisakan hari ini?" Donghyuk kembali menoleh.

Bisa dilihat oleh mata Donghyuk—walaupun suasana taman yang hanya dihiasi lampu taman di setiap sudutnya. Sorot serius di wajah Jiwon, Donghyuk dapat melihatnya.

"Ini memang terlalu cepat, tapi kupikir—"

"_Hyung_—" Seakan tahu kemana arah perbincangan mereka akan berlabuh. Donghyuk menyela.

Jiwon memaklumi Donghyuk yang terlihat gugup di hadapannya itu. "_Arraseo_. Lagian kau masih anak sekolah." Senyum menuntun bibirnya teratup. Jiwon memutar mata melihat sekeliling.

"Emh, bukan begitu!" Mata Jiwon yang tadi mengedar, kembali ia labuhkan di wajah manis Donghyuk. Dengan sorot ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan selanjutnya oleh lelaki di sebelahnya itu. Menunggu dengan penasaran.

"Kita terlalu cepat. Baru satu minggu. Dan ini baru pertemuan kita yang ketiga." Memang sih ini kelewat terlalu cepat jika Jiwon menyatakan perasaannya begitu saja. Yang bersangkutan jelas saja akan merasa tak enak juga karena singkatnya waktu yang baru mereka tempuh—lewati bersama. Kan, hanya bercakap via sosial media belakangan ini saat berjauhan.

"Bagaimana kalau satu kali lagi kita bertemu tanpa sengaja. Nah, mungkin kita bisa berteman lebih serius. Dan mungkin—" Donghyuk memotong ucapannya. Dia seperti malu mengatakan yang berikutnya.

"Begitu?"

Anggukan pasti didapati oleh Jiwon untuk kepastiannya. "Baiklah," Jiwon tidak dibuat teramat kecewa sih atas harapannya. Iya. Dia ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Donghyuk malam ini. Di hari ulangtahunnya ini. Hitung-hitung kalau diterima, itu kan menjadi hadial spesialnya mendapatkan Donghyuk. Tapi tidak. Tidak boleh terlalu cepat.

Dilihat dari sisi lainpun, Jiwon tidak seharusnya pacaran dulu. Dia kan masih pengangguran. Akan dimodali apa kekasihnya saat harus berpacaran dengannya—kencan dengan uang saku bulanan yang ibu kasih? Memalukan kalau sampai Donghyuk tahu.

Masih ada waktu, banyak waktu. Untuk saling mengenal dan mendekatkan diri satu sama lain dengan Donghyuk. Pertama ia harus memperbaiki dirinya, dan tentu mencari pekerjaan. Itu sih. kedua dia harus menunggu sampai pertemuan selanjutnya dengan Donghyuk yang tidak disengaja. Baik, Jiwon bisa berdoa tiap malam kepada Tuhan, semoga ia bisa secepatnya bertemu tanpa sengaja dengan Donghyuk. Ketiga, setelah bertemu tidak sengajapun, mereka masih harus menunggu soal pengenalan dan pendekatan yang lebih jauh agar mengerti satu sama lain. Mungkin setelah itu, Jiwon bisa menyatakan lagi perasaannya. Yah, seperti itu.

Semoga setelah malam ini, Jiwon bisa memenuhi segala yang ia butuhkan. Dari yang pertama hingga ketiga. Membuatnya lancar dan bisa sesuai keinginannya. Biarkan saja hatinya yang ia abaikan untuk saat ini. Setidaknya, memang, Jiwon harus bersabar.

"Lalu hadiahku?"

Karena Donghyuk berkata untuk pertemuan tidak sengaja. Lalu, kapan hadiah yang sebelumnya Donghyuk janjikan akan dia dapatkan.

"Setelah pertemuan tidak sengaja itu... mungkin." Timbang Donghyuk sambil mengangguk.

"_Arraseo_ _arraseo_." Jiwon mengangguk-ngangguk—tidak rela. "Kau! Harus membalas pesan yang kukirim, oh?" Dengan nada mengancam yang lucu, Jiwon memperingati. Itu malah dihadiahi tawa geli dari Donghyuk. Jiwon yang melebarkan mata sipitnya.

"Aku kan anak kelas tiga _SHS_ _hyung_... masa iya selalu _online facebook_."

Sekali lagi Jiwon mengangguk-ngangguk. "Tinggal tunggu pertemuan kita yang tanpa sengaja. Setelahnya kita bisa berteman baik dan sering bertemu, asal tidak mengganggu belajarku saja sih. dan menjadi teman dekat," Kata Donghyuk apa adanya.

"Baiklah baiklah."

"_Hyung_!" Donghyuk menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Jiwon. "Selamat ulangtahun ya!" Dengan kecupan singkat di pipi Jiwon, membuat seluruh aliran darahnya naik ke kepala. Seketika itu, wajah Jiwon terasa terbakar. Tadi barusan apa? Donghyuk mengecupnya di pipi. Dan dia kabur barusan? _Ow, Kim Donghyuk yang menjengkelkan!_

Masih dalam ke_shock_annya, Jiwon hanya memegangi pipinya yang baru dikecup orang yang ia sukai. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Menyadarkannya bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi. Tidak mau cepat-cepat pacaran? Tapi dia mengecup Jiwon begitu saja membuat yang dikecup bertarung dengan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. _Dasar Kim Donghyuk!_

Tak dipungkiri, Jiwon senang bukan main! Benar-benar _Green Light_!

**END**

* * *

selamat ulangtahun mas jiwon! gak ada yang bisa diharepin lagi, kecuali sehat dan bahagia selalu buat Jiwon kkkk.

maaf maaf, dateng-dateng (lagi) bawa bacaan gajelas gini. gimana sih, aku pengin mbuatin sesuatu yang berhubungan sama ulangtahun Jiwon. dan ini udah telat _eniwei_, maaf. dan buat ceritanya yang gaje dan maksa sekaleeee, maaf.

harusnya aku _update_ **_keep it as secret_**, hari kemarin (karena udah satu bulan gak aku _update_) tapi karena beneran aku gak bertenaga semalem dan langsung tepar begitu aja, jadi gak sempet deh _update_nya. aku bakal usahain secepatnya kok hehehe takut-takut ada yang nunggu pengin kelanjutannya (ya kalo ada sih)

ok, untuk cerita ini? gimana menurut kalian? aneh ya? maksa banget ya? gajelas ya? silahkan tumpahin segala **unek-unek, komentar, kritikan **dan** saran** soal aku-coret dan-tulisanku hehe

terima kasih, buat temen-temen yang udah mbaca dan nyempetin_ review_ di cerita sebelumnya. aku seneng banget mbaca _reveiw-review_ kalian lhooo~ terima kasih banyak!

**maaf gak bisa nyebutin satu-satu heee '-'v ( karena cuma dikit juga sih yang _review_ ._. )

sampai ketemu di cerita lainnya yach!

_big luv_,

bydnunas~


	8. Moving Class

**Moving Class**©bydnunas

Jiwon x Donghyuk

Bl, typos, eyd hancur, ooc

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

.

Kelas di _SHS_ tempat Bobby menimba ilmu menerapkan program kelas yang berpindah. Pindah dari kelas 1 ke kelas 2 atau kekelas lain. Sesuai mata pelajaran yang tertera di jadwalnya, setiap siswa wajib mencari guru mata pelajaran sesuai jadwal mereka. Di setiap kelas yang juga sudah ditetapkan. Klise-nya, guru mata pelajaran memiliki ruangan masing-masing untuk mengajar, tinggal siswanya saja yang mencari untuk melakukan kewajibannya sebagai siswa, belajar.

Program ini cukup membuat gila Bobby, pasalnya, mata pelajaran untuk kelas dua sangatlah banyak. Dan sangat sial lagi baginya, guru mata pelajaran yang ada di jadwal belajarnya rata-rata menempati ruangan di lantai 5. Membuatnya gila setiap pagi harus menaiki anak tangga hingga lantai lima. Sekolah ini gila diskriminasi, si jenius dan guru serta karyawanlah yang hanya dibolehkan memakai _lift_. Sial bukan?

∞**o∞**

Pagi ini dibangunkan cicitan burung bangau—ugh lupakan! Bobby dibangunkan oleh teriakan ibunya dari dapur. Susah sekali bagi Bobby untuk bangun pagi-pagi padahal jarak sekolah dengan rumahnya cukup—terbilang—jauh. Memerlukan waktu tigapuluhmenitdikaliduadibagiempatdikurangilimamenit naik bus. Cukup jauh bukan kalau ditempuh dengan jalan kaki.

Ok, Bobby telah bangun. Ia seperti Zombie berjalan menuju kamar mandi di dekat dapur. Ia melewati ibunya yang sedang memasak makanan untuknya sarapan. Tapi juga, sepertinya Bobby tidak akan sarapan. Ini sudah pukul 6 lebih. Mandi dan menyiapkan buku mapelnya saja Bobby memerlukan waktu tigapuluh menit. Padahal, gerbang di sekolahnya akan ditutup empatpuluhlima menit lagi. Gila kan.

**.**

Bobby tidak melupakan arlojinya seperti hari kemarin—dimana ia terlambat duapuluh menit masuk kelas. Jadi, dia bisa mengecek setiap waktu yang bergulir di arloji murahan yang ia beli di toko pernak-pernik dan jam dekat perempatan _Myeongdeong_.

Masih ada waktu lima menit sebelum KBM dimulai. Iya lima menit. Dan Bobby masih berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Belum berjalan ke gedung sekolah. Pelataran sekolah yang Bobby pakai untuk mencari bekal hidup cukup luas bahkan. Ohya, sekolah ini sekolahan _elite._ Bobby beruntung waktu pendaftaran mendapat bangku cadangan siswa baru. Nilai membantu, untung dia pindahan dari USA.

Sampai di gedung sekolah masih kurang dua menit KBM dimulai. Sampai di hadapan tangga yang menghubungkan lantai yang ia pijak dengan lantai atasnya juga atasnya lagi dan atasnya lagi, Bobby bersiap. Memasang kuda-kuda untuk melakukan marathon sebentar lagi.

_Hana..._

_Dul..._

_Set..._

Bobby tidak sendirian, banyak anak yang sejenis Bobby—notabene kesiangan—berlari marathon menuju kelasnya dilantai atas.

∞**o∞**

"Bobby, kamu terlambat lagi?" Guru kelas yang sedang mengajar berhenti melakukan hal tersebut. Mengamati Bobby yang baru saja masuk kelas dan meminta izinnya mengikuti kelasnya.

"Maafkan saya bu," Bobby selalu diajarkan norma kehidupan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Minta maaf jika ia melakukan kesalahan dan berterimakasih atas sesuatu yang ia dapatkan.

"Apalagi alasanmu, Bobby Kim?" Memang Bobby terlalu sering sih terlambat, makanya guru muda nan cantik di hadapan Bobby ini sampai hapal.

"...eumh," Bobby tak kunjung menjawab. Ia berpose berpikir dengan menangkupkan rapat bibirnya dan mengerlingkan matanya berpikir. Teman satu kelasnya menjadi penonton di belakang meja mereka masing-masing.

"Anak tangga sekolah yang terlalu banyak?"

"Pfft"

Beberapa anak tertawa dan beberapa yang lain hanya mendecih. Alasan Bobby sangat garing. Tak ada lucu-lucunya.

"Aku belum sarapan bu. Marathon pagi ini aku sangat lemah,"

EH?!

BHAKS.

∞**o∞**

Bobby duduk di bangkunya. Paling belakang di dekat jendela. Tempat favoritnya.

Guru mata pelajaran yang baru mengisi KBM masih berada di kelas ini. Karena inilah ruangan dia. Sejarah Korea. Padahal KBM untuk mapel ini sudah habis .Bobby harusnya berlalu ke kelas berikutnya di ruang bawah. Tapi dia enggan. Sebentar saja, ia ingin duduk disini.

Rasa lelah karena marathon paginya ditambah sarapan _push up_ karena terlambat masih terasa di tubuhnya.

Bobby memposisikan seenaknya tubuhnya di meja. Matanya tak tertutup. Mata berukuran kecil alias sipit itu mengerjap. Mencoba membaca tulisan yang ada di meja tersebut.

-Membosankan sekali sih hidup ini—

Bobby bangun dari posisinya. Ia membaca secara benar kembali kalimat yang ia temukan di meja ini. Gila. Berani sekali mencoret-coret meja. Kena hukuman kepsek kalau sampai ditemukan pelakunya.

Bobby mau pindah bangku saja kalau dapat ruangan ini lain waktu. Takut saja kalau tiba-tiba status tersangka jatuh kepada dirinya. Untuk kasus coret-coret meja ini.

Tapi dia tak menghiraukan tulisan tersebut. Ia malah merobek kertas dari bukunya.

-kenapa membosankan? Mau berbagi denganku?—

p.s mencoret meja mendapat poin BK 50 kamu mau ditegur kepsek? Jangan ulangi!

Menggunakan permen karet yang ia kunyah sejak tadi, Bobby menempelkan kertas yang ia tulisi seperti itu di bawah loker mejanya. Semoga sampai ke orang yang tepat yang menulis tulisan di meja itu.

Bobby berdiri dan berlalu menuju kelas berikutnya.

∞**o∞**

Lelaki dengan bibir tipis itu terus bergumam menyumpah serapahi sesuatu. Kenapa dikatakan menyumpahi? Pasalnya dia terus membuat mimik berucap.

'sial' 'brengsek' 'menyebalkan' dan lain sesejenisnya.

Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menyanggah kepalanya yang terasa berat sedang tangan kananya ia gunakan untuk bermain dengan pulpennya.

Guru tua di depan kelas, terus meracau hal-hal yang tak dimengerti si lelaki dengan bibir tipis tersebut. Makanya ia terlihat _bete_.

Bermain dengan pulpen, pulpen di tangannya itu jatuh. Ia membungkuk kebawah untuk meraihnya.

EH?!

Apa itu yang menempel di bawah loker mejanya?

Kertas.

Ia mengambilnya.

-kenapa membosankan? Mau berbagi denganku?—

p.s mencoret meja mendapat poin BK 50 kamu mau ditegur kepsek? Jangan ulangi!

_Heol_. Pekiknya tertahan. Lelaki dengan tag nama Donghyuk Kim diseragamnya, tersenyum remeh.

Melihat permen karet di sudut kertas, ia membuat gurat jijik. _Oh please_. Itu permen karet bekas dikunyah di mulutkan? Terus kalau yang mengunyah anaknya menjijikan tidak pernah gosok gigi? _Bitch please_. Donghyuk langsung saja melempar kertas itu dalam ke dalam loker mejanya. Menghiraukannya begitu saja.

Menit berlalu begitu lambat bagi Donghyuk. Tak seperti biasanya di pelajaran IPA saat membahas alat reproduksi atau cara perkembangbiakan yang menjadi favoritnya berjalan cepat. Waktu berlalu begitu lambat di pelajaran sejarah Korea ini. Lagian, gurunya pun sudah tua. Makin malas saja mengikuti kelas.

Donghyuk menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja. Tangannya berada di loker. Ia melupakan kertas dan permen karet yang ia lemparkan ke sana sebelumnya.

Kembali tangannya mendapati kertas itu. Sedikit berpikir. Membuang kebosanan, setidaknya membalas surat asing itu kan?

-membosankan karena si tua bangka itu terus meracau raja joseon yang bahkan mukanya pun tak terbayangkan oleh kepalaku. Seballll.—

p.s makasih peringatannya. Terus kamu juga nempelin permen karet. Kalau ketahuan berabe lhoo xD

ia kembali menempel kertas tersebut dengan permen karet tersebut. _Ugh_. Menjijikan.

∞**o∞**

Satu minggu berlalu, Bobby kembali ke kelas sejarah Korea. Mata pelajaran sebelum istirahat kemudian perpindahan kelas berikut. Bobby ingat, ada sesuatu yang pernah ia tinggalkan disini.

Bobby berjalan ke meja paling belakang. Dimana ia pernah menempelkan kertas berisi pertanyaan pada seseorang yang juga menjadi penghuni meja tersebut. Mungkin saja dibalas, kan?

Wah, benar saja. Ada kertas yang tertempel di bawah meja. Dengan permen karet yang sudah putih?

-membosankan karena si tua bangka itu terus meracau raja joseon yang bahkan mukanya pun tak terbayangkan oleh kepalaku. Seballll.—

p.s makasih peringatannya. Terus kamu juga nempelin permen karet. Kalau ketahuan berabe lhoo xD

Bobby tersenyum membacanya. Ia melirik ke depan kelas. Ow, guru tua itu sih memang sangat membosankan terus saja bercerita tentang Korea tempo _doeloe_.

Membuka permen karet dari bungkusnya, Bobby memasukan permen kenyal itu ke mulutnya. Duduk di belakang, makan permen karet guru itu tidak akan mengetahuinya kan. Bobby menyobek kertas dari bukunya. Mulai menulis sesuatu disana.

-semembosankan itu? Haha iyasih. Aku juga merasa begitu. Kamu kelas berapa? Babnya masih tentang kerajaan Joseon? Malesnya TAT—

p.s permen karet ini. Masih bisa dikelotok tahuuu xD

Bobby melepeh permen karet yang hampir memutih itu dari mulutnya. Lagi, ia gunakan permen karet itu sebagai perekat kertas ke mejanya. Hee. Semoga sekali lagi dibalas.

∞**o∞**

Hanya seperti itu beberapa minggu dan berubah bulan. Saling bertegur sapa lewat kertas konyol yang ditempel menggunakan permen karet di bawah loker meja.

Tibalah saat keduanya mulai penasaran. Paras seperti apa yang mereka ajak bercakap via kertas itu.

Memutuskan bertemu di hari terakhir UAS dan jam akhir di taman sekolah. Bobby menyelesaikan kilat pelajaran terakhir yang menjadi penutup UASnya semester ini. Pelajaran Mulok. Untung dia belajar cukup tadi malam. Makanya ia bisa menyelasaikan soal-soal itu secara kilat.

Selepasnya ia menumpukkan hasil silangannya di lembar jawab, Bobby bergegas keluar ruang ujian hendak menuju ke taman sekolah. Takut-takut seseorang yang berjanjian dengannya itu sudah menunggu.

Sedikit aneh di antara Bobby dan lelaki itu, yang tidak saling memberitahukan nama masing-masing. Atau kelas pastinya masing-masing. Membuat keduanya makin penasaran satu sama lainnya.

Bobby menjanjikan untuk bertemu di bangku kedua dari jalan setapak taman sekolah. Dari jalan setapak yang Bobby pijaki kini, ia melihat sosok lelaki sedang duduk di sana. Bermain dengan ponsel di tangannya. Bobby menyipitkan matanya, mencoba melihat lebih dalam ke wajah lelaki itu. Jarak cukup jauh, Bobby tidak bisa mendapati wajah seperti apa lelaki yang hendak ia temui itu. Mata sipitnya kurang mendukung untuk saat ini.

Dengan begitu, Bobby mulai berjalan ke arena taman. Rerumputan hijau yang menyegarkan mata ia pijaki. Mendekat ke bangku yang lelaki itu duduki dengan memainkan ponsel di tangannya. Mungkinkah itu orang yang selama ini Bobby ajak bercakap -lewat-kertas-yang-ia-tempelkan-di-bawah-loker-meja-menggunakan-permen-karet?

Ah, kenapa dada Bobby menjadi berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya sih? segugup ini kah dia?

"Permisi?" Bobby menyapa lelaki itu tanpa memandang wajahnya. Ia memilih memandang sekitar, sebelum menaruh matanya pada lelaki di hadapannya kini.

"Bobby _sunbae-nim_ ada apa?"

EH? Bobby buru-buru melabuhkan matanya ke mana lelaki di hadapannya ini. Itu Chanwoo anak kelas satu. Anak basket juga sih. dia cukup dekat dengan Bobby mengingat satu eskul di basket.

"Kamu lagi ngapain di sini?" Tanya Bobby datar.

"Duduk-duduk saja. Kenapa?" Jawab Chanwoo seadanya. Ia anak yang baik. Mengatakan selalu sesuai dengan keadaan sesungguhnya. Tipikal anak polos yang jujurlah.

"Mmh, bisa pergi dari sini, Chanwoo-_ya_?" Bobby memohon pelan. Yah, dia kan sudah menjanjikan untuk bertemu lelaki yang ia ajak bercakap -lewat-kertas-yang-ia-tempelkan-di-bawah-loker-meja-menggunakan-permen-karet di bangku kedua taman ini dari jalan setapak pemisah ke dua sisi taman. Tapi kalau Chanwoo ada di sini? Akh, kan gagal. Jadi Bobby memilih mengusir Chanwoo dengan cara halus. Kalau Chanwoo tak mau, Bobby bisa memaksa Chanwoo pergi dengan cara kasar kok. Dia sunbae yang cukup berkuasa di anak kelas satu.

"Kenapa? Kalau _sunbae-nim_ ingin duduk. Duduklah!" Chanwoo menepuk sisi kosong di sebelah ia duduk. Iya, bangku panjang ini bahkan muat untuk empat orang. Kalau Bobby ingin mendudukinya sendiri, dia terlihat kemaruk, kan?

"Mmh, begini, aku sudah janjian dengan seseorang di bangku ini. Kamu... bisa pergi?" Bobby masih memohon secara halus pada juniornya ini. Awas saja kalau Chanwoo masih bersikeukeuh duduk di sini. Bobby akan langsung menunjukkan sisi senior galaknya pada lelaki berpotongan rambut mirip choco ball, Jung Chanwoo.

"Owww. Begitu? Dengan kekasihmu _sunbae_?"

Delikan tajam tiba-tiba tersurat di wajah Bobby. Dengan jelas Chanwoo bisa membaca maksud delikan itu. 'jangan bertanya terus! Aku akan memakanmu!' Jadi Chanwoo memilih bungkam dan langsung berdiri meninggalkan Bobby begitu saja.

Baru saat Chanwoo pergi, Bobby duduk di bangku tersebut. Ia akan menunggu setidaknya dua jam. Kalau dalam dua jam lelaki itu tidak datang. Bobby akan pulang saja. PS di rumahnya sudah gatal ingin dimainkan. Pasalnya sudah satu minggu sejak UASnya Bobby tidak menyentuh sama sekali mainan kesayangannya itu.

Tidak sampai satu jam. Dalam duapuluhlima menit, seseorang menhampiri Bobby.

"Permen karet putih?"

Lelaki dengan surai kecokelatan, bibir tipis berwarna pink, pipi dengan rahang ciut. Berdiri di hadapan Bobby dan langsung bertanya demikian. Bobby yang dibuat terpesona karena Tuhan menciptakan makhluknya sedemikan memabukkan Bobby. Lelaki di hadapan Bobby terlihat manis. Padahal dia tidak tersenyum sama sekali.

"Eh?"

"Kamu... anak kelas dua yang suka menempelkan kertas di bawah loker meja dengan permen karet kan? Ingin bertemu denganku di bangku kedua dari jalan setapak. Kamu... kan?" Lelaki itu memastikan detailnya. Sepertinya dia takut kalau sampai salah orang.

Bobby dengan mata yang masih menatap takjub ciptaan Tuhan di hadapannya mengangguk lemah.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu ah!" Lelaki itu menjatuhkan bokongnya di sisi kosong bangku yang Bobby duduki.

"Jadi kamu anak kelas satu itu?" Anggukan sekenannya Bobby terima sebagai jawaban. Ia sendiripun mengangguk mengerti. "Siapa namamu... kalau boleh tahu?" Bobby bertanya. Ia cukup penasaran siapa lelaki yang selama ini bercakap dengannya -lewat-kertas-yang-ia-tempelkan-di-bawah-loker-meja-menggunakan-permen-karet. Belum sempat tadi, Bobby mengecek tag nama di jas lelaki yang kini sudah duduk di dekatnya. Alih-alih, Bobby ingin bertanya secara langsung saja daripada membaca tag namanya.

"Kim Donghyuk. Kamu... Kim Bobby?" Donghyuk. Dia mengeja nama yang tertera di tag nama di jas Bobby. Bobby tersenyum sehingga matanya tertutup; menjadi segaris.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu kalau kmau terpejam sedemikan, _sunbae_!" Peringat Donghyuk yang bermaksud candaan. Bobby dengan cepat berhenti memamerkan senyum yang malah terlihat jelas adalah sebuah cengiran khasnya. "Jadi... kenapa ingin bertemu?" Donghyuk menginginkan alasan Bobby untuk bertemu dengannya saat ini.

"Penasaran. Bukannya kamu juga penasaran, ya?" Bobby sedikit mengingat-ingat salah satu tulisan di kertas yang ditempelkan Donghyuk di bawah loker meja kelas Sejarah Korea. Isi garis besarnya sih, penasaran ingin tahu seperti apa lelaki yang selama ini ia ajak bercakap –lewat-kertas-yang-ditempelkan-di-bawah-loker-meja-menggunakan-permen-karet belakangan.

Dan, sejak tulisan tersebut. Bobby terus menyinggung soal pertemuan yang ia sudah incar-incar juga waktu tibanya.

**.**

Yap. Saat ini tepatnya. Akhirnya Bobby maupun Donghyuk sendiri bisa saling tahu lelaki seperti apa yang selama ini ia ajak bercakap –lewat-kertas-yang-ditempelkan-di-bawah-loker-meja-menggunakan-permen-karet. Ya sih, hanya mengetahui parasnya. Untuk sikap-sikapnya, keduanya memerlukan banyak waktu lain untuk saling bertemu dan merealisasikan hubungan pertemanan agar lebih tahu seperti apa sifat-sifat yang dimiliki masing-masing mereka.

Tapi, selama bercakap dengan Bobby, Donghyuk rasa, Bobby anak yang baik dan humoris.

Sedangkan dari sudut pandang Bobby, ia merasa Donghyuk anak yang cukup cuek dengan sekitar dan juga keras kemauan. Anak lelaki yang cukup menantang. Padahal, saat Bobby baru melabuhkan mata sipitnya di wajah Donghyuk, ia rasa Donghyuk hanya anak yang rapuh dari luar dalam. Tapi kembali ke masa-masa mereka bercakap –lewat-kertas-yang-ditempelkan-di-bawah-loker-meja-menggunakan-permen-karet, Donghyuk anak yang cukup berani. Jadi, pikiran Bobby soal Donghyuk anak yang lemah, ia kesampingkan. Kalau-kalau itu anggapan yang sama sekali salah.

**.**

Setelah pertanyaan membalik yang Bobby lontarkan, Donghyuk hanya mengangguk-ngangguk kecil sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dari ekor matanya Bobby melihat, begitu imut.

"Jadi... aku harus memanggilmu '_hyung_'?" Donghyuk menaruh pandangnya pada lelaki di sebelahnya yang—memang wajahnya—lebih tua dari dirinya. Bobby menimbang untuk memberi jawaban, "Ya... seperti itu." Katanya tuntas.

"Baiklah, _hyung_." Donghyuk berdiri, ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Sepertinya pertemuan kita dapat dilanjut di lain waktu. Sampai bertemu lagi, hyung!" Bobby memberi tangannya untuk berjabat dengan tangan Donghyuk. Donghyuk memberinya senyum manis saat wajah Bobby terlihat kikuk sekaligus bingung. Pertemuan pertama yang sangat singkat. Donghyuk benar-benar berubah-ubah. Membuat Bobby penasaran.

Bobby mensejajarkan dirinya, ia berdiri pula dari duduknya. Kemudian memberi senyum khasnya. "Kapan kita dapat bertemu lagi?" Bobby sudah menginginkan pertemuan yang kedua dengan adik kelasnya itu. Ia berharap Donghyuk akan memberikan jawaban yang dapat membuatnya terus-terusan tersenyum dalam perjalanan sekolah, di rumah, saat hendak tidur saat makan saat yang lain-lainnya—karena menunggu pertemuan keduanya dengan Donghyuk—secepatnya. Itu yang Bobby harapkan.

Setelah tangan keduanya yang berjabat terlepas. "Setelah liburan semester,"

Glup.

Itu dua mingguan lagi, kan?

Bobby menelan kata urakan yang hendak ia lontarkan dari mulutnya. _Image saving from now on_. Setidaknya di hadapan Donghyuk. Bobby menaruh harap pada lelaki manis di hadapannya itu, soal masalah percintaannya. Bobby menyukai Donghyuk, mungkin.

"B-baiklah," Ujar Bobby tenang.

"Atau kalau kita beruntung, kita dapat bertemu saat liburan kita, kan?"

Bobby mendapatkan secercah harapan. Wajahnya yang dibuat murung sebelumnya, sedikitnya berbinar kini. "Donghyuk-ah, apa hyung boleh minta nomer ponselmu?"

Pertemuan yang bertemu akhir, perpisahan. Sebelum berpisah, Bobby mengharapkan hasil setitik juga. Mendapatkan nomer ponsel Donghyuk. Dengan itu, dia tidak akan terlalu kecewa dengan pertemuan singkat ini, kan.

Donghyuk mengangguk. "Sinikan ponselmu," Ujar Donghyuk sambil menadahkan tangannya.

Bobby meraup ponsel di saku jasnya. "Ini,"

Setelah menulis beberapa digit angka di layar, Donghyuk mendial untuk me_misscall_nya.

"Aku akan mengirimimu pesan begitu sampai rumah. Dah~" Memberikan ponsel Bobby kembali. Tangan Donghyuk tanpa sengaja menyentuh kulit Bobby. Desiran begitu saja mendesar dalam tubuh Bobby. Darahnya sialan. Donghyuk berlalu begitu saja. Bak _slow motion_, Bobby memandangi kepergian permaisuri imipannya itu yang menjauh.

Kini yang dapat Bobby lakukan, menunggu sampai liburan semester ini berakhir. Atau meningkatkan diri berdoa kepada Tuhan agar keberuntungan berpihak padanya. Bertemu dengan Donghyuk di tengah liburannya.

Cengiran lebar terpampang di wajah Bobby. Donghyuk melambaikan tangan pada Bobby. Sosoknya makin menjauh. Namun Bobby masih dapat melihat senyuman yang Donghyuk berikan padanya.

Hati Bobby serasa di bajak... siap ditanami benih cinta. Membiarkan cinta itu tumbuh sampai membuahkan bunga-bunga cinta yang indah. Sampai hati Bobby tak kuat menahan pohon cinta dalam hatinya dan jatuh untuk Donghyuk. Bermula dari jatuh cinta kemudian jatuh hati... Ugh. Semuanya karena perpindahan kelas yang memperkenalkannya dengan sosok Donghyuk yang begitu eloknya mencuri perhatiannya.

∞**END∞**

Haloooooo long time no see~ apa kabar? Aku kangen loh sama kalian (teman-teman pembaca) hahahahahaa. Udah lama yah semenjak cerita terakhir... I'm back with this lame story, hehehehe, sawrey.

Gimana cerita ini? Aneh ya? Bisa kasih krisannya buat tulisan di atas? Silahkan tuangin segalanya di kotak review. Aku bakal dengan senang hati mbacanya heeee

Ohiya, Terima kasih untuk yang mbaca dan review cerita terakhirku di series ini, that's all so meant, thank you

Sekali lagi, review kuy~

With love,

bydnunas


End file.
